Cause Imma Criminal
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: Jane is an enforcer in the Boston mob and has just killed the leader of the enemy group, Paddy Doyle. What happens when she meets his daughter?
1. The Meeting

**So I was listening to Criminal by Britney Spears the other day and this just came to mind. What if Jane was on the other side of the law? And hopefully with this story I'm writing with my good friend Ana, the what ifs will be answered. **

**I own nothing... unfortunately.**

**I'm not sure how long this story will be but after you read the first chapter please review to let us know how you liked it. Oh and if you have a scenario that you would like to see the girls in, feel free to throw that in as well. :)**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was an enforcer in the Boston Mob. Cunning, badass, sharp, and very skilled, Jane didn't take shit from anyone or anything. Her boss Jason White hired her when she was only twenty-two. Now thirty-five, the tall brunette had become stonecold. Love wasn't anything she knew, nor wanted to know. She didn't know things would change soon but of course as she sat and waited on her stakeout she wasn't really thinking about it. What she was thinking about was exactly how she was going to kill Patty Doyle. He was the leader of the enemy mob clan and a hit was out on his head.

Once she noted that the building was clear, Jane walked in with her unregistered gun. She had no tread on her shoes and was wearing long black pants, long sleeve tight turtle neck, and gloves. Her hair was up in a tight bun. Jane was going to make sure nothing could be traced back to her or her organization.

Seeing the bastard at his desk, Jane walked into the room and cocked her gun. Aiming it at his head she smirked as Doyle looked. "Goodbye Patty." Before he could move to get his gun, Rizzoli fired a single non traceable bullet right between his eyes. She then left like a phantom in the night.

Maura had the day off for the first time in weeks. She had decided to go for dinner to her favorite restaurant unaccompanied since she felt the blonde needed a decent day to herself.

The doctor was in the middle of enjoying an exquisite plate when she was called in to investigate a murder. She quickly payed and drove off to the scene of the crime, once there she bargain to investigate the cause of death among other things.

Dr. Isles' father sat slumped in his office chair. Forehead to the cherry desk, and a pool of blood surrounding his head. Det. Barry Frost walked up to the honey-blond.

"We can't find anything in the room that suggests anyone actually came in here and shot this man. Hopefully you can."

Dr. Isles took a deep breath before analyzing the scene "Humm well there are no visible signs of  
struggle. His gun is still in place.." she pause studying the corpse more thoroughly "I could only assume but will have to take the body back for further study" she stood up looking around.

Det. Frost nodded. "I figured as much." He gently placed his hand on the middle of Maura's back. Knowing that this man was her father, though he never acted like it, he offered comfort. "You okay, Doc?"

Maura gazed to the victim loosing herself in the look "He was my father... But I didn't know him the way a daughter should know her dad" she said breaking the contact and looking to frost "I'll be fine thank you Frost"

Barry offered a gentle smile and nodded. "Anytime Maura."

Maura glance to the cadaver one last time before taking off to her car. Yes it was a stranger to her, but that was her father after all. Without realizing it, she had tears rolling down her cheek. The blond chuckled "Oh Maura it's not worth it" she whispered to herself wiping the tears and starting the car.

Jane walked into her boss's manor and opened the door to his office. With a smirk she sat down in front of his desk in the leather chair.

Jason was talking to one of the body guards as he saw Jane come in. He signal the tall strong built man to leave them and gave her a half smile.

"It's done. Patty Doyle is dead. You know.. it's pretty sad that no one else could ever kill that man. I just walked in and popped one between his eyes. Child's play." She shook her head.

. White nodded as Rizzoli told the story "Anyone see you come out? He asked shuffling through his drawers.

Jane smirked. "Does anyone ever see me come out?" Rizzoli was a skilled assassin, she could take down the president and no one would know it was her.

"And the gun?" He asked with such coldness in his tone.

"Untraceable." She got up and walked around the desk. Turning his chair by the arms of it she got in his face. "Like always.." She whispered right before kissing him with hunger.

Jason smirked "That's my girl" he answered before kissing the woman deeply and pulling her to straddle him.

Jane grinned and pressed her breasts against his chest, her hands moving to his face. As they made out, Rizzoli heard the tv set on in the back ground and Patty Doyle's name mentioned. Pulling back from his lips she looked over her shoulder. "Most likely another innocent man will go to prison."

White grabbed the woman's ass and squeezed it before looking over to the t.v "These cops always think they could figure everything out, pathetic people wasting time looking in all the wrong places" he added before looking back to Jane. He grabbed her standing up and sitting her on the desk, he then began to kiss her neck.

"Eh you gotta hand it to them Jason. They do try." She chuckled and happily sat on the desk, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jane's hand went up his back and gripped his brown hair. "Mmm" she moaned. Sex with this man was like giving drugs to a addict. It excited her in ways she never thought possible. "How about you fuck me for a job well done?" She asked, moving her hands down his muscular back.

"You don't have to tell me twice" He said undoing his belt and zipper.

It was then that Jane heard the name of the one that would be doing the autopsy. "Dr. Maura Isles, the best medical examiner in the state, will be doing the autopsy on the Italian Mob Boss Patty Doyle."

Looking over her shoulder, Rizzoli stared at the blond as she walked passed the camera. "That's his daughter.." She said looking back at Jason.

"Yeah she is but he claimed she wasn't just to protect her" He replied kissing Jane and pulling off her turtle neck.

Jane undid her own pants then laid back on the desk for him to take them off after kicking off her shoes. "She'll probably stop at nothing to find her father's killer..."

"I wouldn't worry to much" Jason said as he took his dick out and placed the tip on the woman's entrance. "Since when do you ask about these things?" He asked looking to Jane.

Jane moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist once again and made him slam into her. "Mm just have a weird feeling but it's probably nothin'." She whispered and pulled him down to kiss him with fervor as she moved her hands up Jason's shirt.

The next day Jane had gone to the coffee house down the street of the BPD and sat down after she ordered her coffee. Going through her cell and answering a few texts from Jason she heard the bell over the entrance door chime. Looking up, Rizzoli saw none other than Dr. Maura Isles walk in. "Damn.." She whispered. Tilting her head slightly she looked the honey-blond up and down starting at her toes all the way up to her hair. Jane swung both ways and Maura was definitely catching her eye at the moment. Oh, what she wanted to do to her.

Dr. Isles walked in with a silky royal blouse and a black pencil skirt with her royal blue high heels. Maura ordered her usual and sat down on a small booth by the window. She was early for work and decided she needed time to think about the case. She took out the file containing her fathers information and studied it.

Jane watched her the entire time and without really thinking she got up and walked over to the booth smiled. "You're Dr. Isles aren't you?" She smirked. "I saw you on tv last night."

Maura looked up as she hears the woman's voice "Yes I am" she smiled closing the file. "I'm not a big fan of cameras and reporters" she added.

"Yeah well the cameras seem to be a huge fan of yours. However, they don't do you justice." She gave a dimpled smile.

Dr. Isles giggled as she she felt herself blush "Thank you..." she pause "I didn't catch your name."

"Jane. Jane... Romano." She smiled. "Is this seat taken?" She asked, pointing toward the empty seat of the booth in front of the blond.

Maura extended her hand to shake the woman's "It's a pleasure Jane" she then smiled looking to the seat "No, no please take a seat"

The criminal smiled and sat down in front of Maura and sipped her coffee. Looking at her left hand she spoke. "So how is it that a gorgeous woman like yourself isn't married? If you don't mind me asking."

Dr. Isles smiled looking down to hide her face "Well, umm many reasons" she answered in a low tone .

Jane smirked. "Hm well I couldn't imagine a good enough reason. Obviously your smart and gorgeous. Any man... or woman would be lucky as hell to be with you."

"Well that is very sweet of you to say so but" she glanced to Jane "apparently I'm not so lucky am I" she offered half a smile.

Jane looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes. The brunette wasn't being nice for no reason. She was setting out to track what this doctor was doing with the case. If she got too close to finding out 'Who dun it', Jane was going to kill her.

"Well, maybe the right one hasn't come along yet." She smirked. "I don't know if you would be open to it but... how about I take you to dinner tonight?"

The blond giggled like a teenager as she felt the woman's eyes on her. She didn't quite comprehend why this brunette made her feel the way she did, but Dr. Isles loved it. "Maybe" she replied as she grinned like an idiot. "oh yes!" she quickly answered the woman. "I mean" she cleared her throat feeling embarrassed, what came over her to just agree in seconds?. She didn't know but all she wanted was a date with the woman "I would love to"

"Awesome. I'm happy to hear that." She smiled. "How about I come by your place and pick you up about eight tonight?"

Dr. Isles took out a piece of paper writing down her address. "That's perfect" she answered handing the object to the woman across from her.

The mobster grinned and took the paper. "Wow.. thats a great place to live." She said glancing at the woman in front of her. "Wear something nice because when I take someone out on a first date, I do it right." She smiled and stood up. "I'll see you tonight."

"It's a home" she shrugged with a smirk. "Okay I'll make sure I do Jane, and yes I will see you" she stood up taking her file realizing she had to leave as well.

Once Jane had left the coffee house and went back to the manor with a proud smirk on her face.

Jason saw the woman walk in and smiled "What did you do?"

Jane smirked. "Well to start off I met the Medical Examiner that's doing the autopsy on Doyle. I'm going to gain her trust so I can find out what I need to and if she finds out too much. I end her life."

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter so far!**

**Reviews are welcome! I'd like to know what you think**

**A huge shout out for my girl Ana for helping me with this. Thanks girl! 3**


	2. Give in

**And for Chapter 2 **

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing... unfortunately.**

Jane Rizzoli had a plan for Dr. Isles. She planned to get close and gain the trust from Maura so she could discover how close she was to solving the case. The enforcer wasn't about to slip up on any job but having the daughter of Doyle doing the autopsy she knew Maura would stop at nothing to find out who did it.

If something should happen between the two women tonight, Jane wasn't going to let that cloud her thoughts. Plus, it had been a while since she'd been with a woman and never with one this gorgeous. She and Jason weren't actually together, they just happened to be fuck buddies. Little did she know her boss had feelings for her.

She put on her black slacks and a royal blue button up shirt with her black boots. She looked in the mirror and smirked. "Eh, good enough."

Once 7:45 rolled around, Jane left her apartment and drove her black 2012 Mustang to the address Maura had given her. Walking up to the door she rang the door bell and waited for the blond to answer it.

Dr. Isles hadn't been on a date for months and maybe even years. This job of hers took over her private life and interfered with her love life as well, yet she loved her job. Maura was digging into her closet not being able to find the appropriate dress for the evening. "Maybe this one?" she places a black dress over her body modeling to the mirror. "God no Maura you're going on a date not a funeral, Come on now" she said to herself tossing the dress to her bed and pausing. "I got it" the doctor said turning to her closet taking out a red strapless short dress she loved and hadn't used in a while. The blond quickly threw it on letting it fit her every curve then took out a black long sleeve vest and put on, she then put her red high heels on. "Perfect" she said as she heard the door. "Right on time" Maura quickly ran to the door pausing and adjusting herself before opening the door.

When the door opened and Jane saw Maura in that dress for the first time, her mouth hung open for a moment. "Damn..." She said for a second time that day. Looking into her eyes finally Rizzoli smirked. "Hi." Now she was the one with the goofy smile.

The honey blond smiled "Hello there, you look charming" she replied looking at the woman up and down. "Please, come in" Maura smirked seeing the expression on Jane's face.

Jane smiled and shook her head as she walked in. "You look like a goddess." She handed the blond a single red rose with a dimpled smirk on her lips. "For you."

The woman took the rose not before feeling her cheeks camouflage with the rose "Oh Jane, you are to sweet but thank you." Maura moved aside letting the brunette walk in "Let me just place this in water and we could be on our way" she smiled closing the door behind Jane.

Jane laughed. "Sweet isn't what normally describes me." She nodded and watched the doctor walk and couldn't help but hum 'M-M-M'.

Dr. Isles smiled sweetly as she walked to the kitchen "Well it sure describes you at this moment oh and by the way" she peeked out the entrance to the kitchen "I heard that" she smirked gazing to the woman.

Jane chuckled. She had to admit the woman was adorable but she still couldn't let her mind fade to a soft side. "Oh yeah? Wuddaya gonna do about it?"

The honey blond woman came out of the kitchen walking toward the brunette "Are you always this flirtatious with the ladies?" she smirked as Maura grabbed her keys standing in front of this breath taking female.

The secret mobster smiled. "Nah... just the ones that look like Aphrodite." Jane looked down at the shorter woman then moved her hand down her arm and took the keys out of her hand and laid them back down on the table without ever breaking the eye sex they were having. "I'm driving."

Maura smirked "Aphrodite huh? You know who she was?" the blond asked as she saw the woman come closer and closer. The doctor gulped and cleared her throat trying to ease her excitement "Are you sure? I don't mind taking my car" she added.

Jane nodded. "I know who she was. Ancient Greek goddess of love and beauty, identified by the Romans with Venus." She winked. "Honey, You don't even know where we're going so yes, I'm sure I want to drive." She walked Maura out of the house and allowed her to lock up then went to her 'Stang and opened the passenger door, helping the honey-blond in. Jane then went around to the driver's side and got in herself and started the car, letting it roar.

"Very good Jane" the doctor smiles in approval to the information. Maura nodded as the brunette took control of the situation. All this was new to the woman but yet she was already enjoying her time with the beauty. Dr. Isles got in the car and bukled her seat belt "Did you know that the production Mustang was shown to the public for the first time inside the Ford Pavilion at the New York World's Fair on April 17, 1964?" she began with her lesson.

"That I did not know. All I knew was that this was an awesome looking car and I wanted it, so I bought it." Jane laughed and took off toward The Italiano restaurant. It was the fanciest Italian place in Boston.

"Well this is one of the most powerful cars ever built I would imagine you knew at least that" the woman giggled as she turned looking out the window. Maura glanced at her surroundings and sat up straight "Jane, are we going..." she turned looking to the restaurant and pointed "...there?"

"Oh yeah, I knew that." With a nod, Jane smiled. "Yes, ma'am. We sure are. Is that okay with you?" She asked as the brunette parked in front of the building and got out. She left the keys in the ignition for the valet to take. Walking around Jane opened Maura's door and offered her hand to help the blond out.

"It's more then okay with me" Maura replied with a grin taking her seat belt off and reaching Over for the woman's hand. "Thank you" the doctor responded as she stood close enough to almost hear the woman's breath, gazing deep into her eyes.

Jane looked at Maura with lust in her eyes. She wanted this woman and knew if she played her cards right she would get her tonight. "My pleasure." She looped her arm around the blond's and walked in with her. "I have a reservation for Romano." She told the host. After he checked his list he spoke. "Ah yes. Follow me." He led them to a table that was near a large window that over looked the city as the sun was beginning to set. Jane pulled Maura chair out for her and after sat down in front of her.

Dr. Isles followed the woman to the table and then took a seat "Wow Jane, this is incredible." Maura looked to Jane "You sure know how to wow a lady" she added giving her a smirk as she tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

Rizzoli winked once she sat down. "Yeah, well I know how I would want to be treated." She smirked at watched her movement. "You're too beautiful to not 'Wow'."

"Thank you" she grinned looking to the woman. "Now tell me about yourself, where do you work?" she giggled like a teenager asking and wanting to know all about this individual that was making her heart increase on its beat.

Jane smiled up at the women since she was looking a the menu. "Well, I import coffee. Its a pretty nice business." She said and not giving any sign of lying because she wasn't. Rizzoli just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Imported Coffee huh? You know coffee was first discovered by Kaldi in Ethiopia as he watched his goats eat berries from a tree" Maura explained picking up the menu and opening it.

Rizzoli chuckled. "You are just full of random facts aren't you?"

Maura felt her cheeks pink up "Something like that, I'm sorry I know it's not important" she looked down to the menu wanting to bury herself in it to hide her face.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Its kinda cute." She smirked then picked out what she wanted and told the waiter once he came back to take their drink and dinner order.

Dr. Isles giggled as she ordered her food them handing the menu to the waiter. She looked to Jane and smiled "So what else are you wiling to tell me about you?" She asked with amusement.

Jane smiled. "What do you wanna know? I'm an open book."

"Let's see" glances at the woman's wedding finger and sees no ring. "I see you're not engaged or anything, why is that?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah well..." She wiggled her fingers. "I haven't found anyone worth loving." she shrugged. "Still waiting on that person to prove me wrong about love. Who knows there may be that girl or guy out there still."

"Is that so? Well when was the last time you were in a relationship?" Maura glanced at Jane thinking she was pushing it. "Excuse the intrusion on your personal life" she quickly added nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Taking a deep breath she let it out as she said "Well... My last real relationship was about 13 years ago. What about you?"

"13 years?" Maura asked amused. "How is a stunning woman like yourself manage to stay single this long?."

"Now who's being flirtatious?" She chuckled. "I haven't found that right one. Now..." She leaned forward putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her folded hands. "You haven't answered my question."

Dr. Isles grinned as she nodded. "It's been about six years I would say" she answered looking to the woman almost feathering her eyelashes.

"See.. there's the million dollar question right there. How the hell do you stay single for six years? I can't see anything wrong with you. You're gorgeous, a doctor, smart as hell. I don't get it. There's something wrong with society. I truly believe it."

The doctor blushed "It's not society, it's me" she paused taking a deep breath. "My job takes most of my time and honestly I haven't even bothered to look" she added.

"Well if someone falls in love with you, they'll find time to come see you any way they can." Jane's eyes wandered toward Maura's breast once the blond looked away. It was slightly chilly in the restaurant and the criminal could just barely see Maura's perky nipples exposing themselves through her dress and pulling Jane into a trance.

"I highly doubt that but well maybe in a distant future I might find the right one" Maura said glancing to Jane. She realized that the brunette was, well shall we say busy somewhere else. Dr. Isles giggled clearing her throat "did you hear anything that I just said?" she smirked.

Jane slowly took her eyes of the voluptuous breasts and met Maura's eyes. "I can multi-task." She laughed. "Sorry, I kinda got lost." She wanted the blond right then and there but she knew she would have to be patient.

The honey blond crossed her arms a feeling a bit exposed and leaned back on her chair. "You are something else Jane you know that?" she said with a smile.

"Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." She looked at her lips then back at her eyes. After moment the waiter came back with their food and drinks. Jane nodded a thank you to him then looked down at her food.

"No, no its okay just.." she paused biting her bottom lip. "I haven't had that attention in a while" Maura added looking to the waiter and then down to her food.

Jane picked up her fork and took a bite. "Well maybe it's time you had that attention and more." She said with a raised brow.

Dr. Isles didn't quite know how to answer to that. She loved how this woman made her feel but deep down she was confused. This woman came out of nowhere to sweep her off her feet and Maura did not know how to respond to such emotion. "Maybe, if I find the right one" she managed to say taking a bite of her food.

Rizzoli nodded. With a few more moments of laughter and chatting, they finished eating. She paid for the dinner and stood up, offering her hand for Maura to take. Walking out of the restaurant with the doctor, she stood beside the passenger side of the car. "Is there anything thing else you would like to do?"

Dr. Isles was having such a pleasant time and once standing with the brunette, she realized she didn't want to go home quite yet. "I'm not sure.." she paused looking down to her fingers as she fidgeted with them. "All I know is that I don't want this night to end now" the doctor said as she bit her bottom lip.

Jane grinned when Maura looked down and heard her words. Stepping closer to the shorter woman she took her chin between her index finger and her thumb and lifted her face. "Then come back to my place and it doesn't have to." She husked her words in a lustful way, Jane's lips only an inch away from Maura's.

Maura felt such an emotion rush through her body that she had not experienced in years. God she just wanted to lunge herself to the woman's arms and kiss her right there and then. Yet she paused trying to ease her internal battle with herself. "Alright" was all she could say feeling her voice tremble with nervousness.

"Good answer." She whispered against Maura's lips before opening the door for the blond and helping her in. Jane then went and got in on the other side and drove off toward her apartment. Opening the front door she allowed Dr. Isles in first then went in behind her and shut the door, locking it.

Dr. Isles smiled the whole way to her place. She was quiet most of the time since all this was, well new to the blond. Once at the apartment she studied her surroundings "You have a beautiful place Jane" Maura said as she walked in.

"Well thank you." She went to the bar area and poured some wine that was sitting on ice into two glasses and handed Maura one. She then went and sat on the middle cushion of the couch and looked up at Maura, "Please, sit."

Dr. Isles took the wine glass and offered a smile "Thank you" she said. Her eyes followed the beautiful woman all the way to the couch involuntary. She tried so hard to look away but just couldn't. As the blond fought to at least blink, she felt her legs walking behind the brunette 'Damn it Maura what is wrong with you' she thought to herself. Dr. Isles smiled as she have in taking a seat next to the beauty "Thank you for everything" she said in gratitude for the evening.

"My pleasure, Aphrodite." Jane chuckled and happily put her arm behind the woman on the couch. Setting her wine glass down on the coffee table, Rizzoli placed her now free hand on Maura's thigh, turning her body toward her. "I hope you enjoyed the restaurant."

"Thank you for that compliment" she giggles like a fool. The blond felt Jane's movement and her body synchronized in motion with the brunettes movement. "I loved it, the food was exquisite and the scenery was delightful" she added with a grin. "You want to know the best part of it all?" she asked.

"Mmm, what would that be?" Jane questioned in a whisper.

"Well, I got to spend time with you" Maura replied with a grin as her index finger ran along the rim of the wine glass.

"Yeah?" Jane leaned in closer. "I like spending time with you too." That wasn't a lie. "But tonight's not over..." She husked into her ear right before kissing Maura jaw line.

Dr. Isles felt a rush of chill stream from where the woman kissed her all the way down to her feet. The blond tilted her head to the side just a bit closing her eyes. "I'm glad it's not" Maura said trying to compose herself.

Jane took the womans chin between her thumb and finger and turned her face towards hers. "Can I kiss you?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't" the doctor replies gazing to the woman's eyes and lips.

She didn't hesitate to lean in and capture Maura's lips in her own. That connection made Rizzoli's heart skip a beat. No one had ever made her do that in thirteen years. Pulling back, eyes connecting with hazel ones, Jane's breath was rapid. "Stay with me tonight." She whispered.

Maura closed her eyes feeling every emotion possible come afloat with that single kiss. It was as if no one had ever kissed her with such tenderness. She felt the connection break and left her wanting more. Dr. Isles wanted to stay, wanted to make love to this woman, but it was to soon. "Jane we have only met today and as much as I would like to stay, I don't think it would be appropriate" she answered looking down as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Jane took a long deep breath in and let it out. She wasn't used to someone telling her know and as badly as she wanted to fuck this woman she had to pace herself. She had to gain trust. "Yeah... but how many times have you met someone and had an instant connection like this with them?" She ran the back of her fingers down her jawline then to her neck. "But you're right... it is too soon. Just don't ask to leave anytime soon okay?"

Dr. Isles listened to the logical statement she said "I haven't but.." she pause as her body quivered under the touch as she nodded. "I won't go, I'll stay for as long as you want."

The mobster nodded. "Well I'd like you to stay the night but you'd rather not. Which is understandable. I'll take you home whenever you like."

The woman nodded as she looked to Jane "Thank you" she replied with a bright smile. "Shall we watch a Movie?"

Jane smiled. "A movie sounds great." She got up and walked Maura into the bedroom where the huge tv was and a bookcase full of movies were. "Take your pick."

Maura stood up walking with Jane and then approaching the case. "What are you in the mood for?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the movies.

"You." She whispered as she moved behind Maura. "Or one that will have you so scared you'itbe in my lap by the end of it." Jane smirked

"Jane you are making this hard" the woman closed her eyes tattooing every moment in her memory.

"I'm not here to make it easy, Maur." She moved her blond hair away from her neck. Leaning in Jane kissed her flesh slow and seductively.

The doctor let out a small moan as chills overtook her body. The blond dropped the DVD she was just taking out of the bookcase "Jane" she moaned.

Jane sucked lightly on her neck before speaking. "Let me have you, Maura "

"Jane, I..." she paused feeling the damp in her core. Her legs weakened, her heart increase it's beat, her mind wondered in dangerous territories, she was in the verge of giving in.

"Give into me Maura and I will show you a world you won't ever want to leave. I'll satisfy you to the verge of knowing you'll never want another man. Give into me..." she whispered in a rough voice in her ear as her hands moved their way down to the doctor's thighs.

Maura couldn't just give in as much as she wanted to. The blond didn't quite know who this woman was, but what Maura did know is that she wanted her. She wanted her badly and didn't know if she could be able to stop. Dr. Isles turned around slowly gazing into the brunettes eyes "Not tonight Jane" she answered in a whisper kissing the woman's cheek.

Jane couldn't believe Maura wasn't giving in. Moving her hands up her arms, she stopped on the sides of her neck, thumbs caressing the blond's jaws. Eyes burning into Maura's she spoke. "I'm not used to being told no." She said with a tilt of her head. "You're not like other women... most of them would already have their clothes off." She smirked. "I respect that. Guess I'll have to woo you even more huh?"

Dr. Isles smiled looking down "I'm sorry Jane but I don't want this to be a one night thing." the brunette did not know how bad Maura wanted her, but things had to be done right... Maybe, if she could control herself anyways.

"How do you know it would have been?"

"Precaution, just want to make sure"

"What if I say it wont be? What if I say I want to see you again?" Jane would need to anyway, to find out how close Maura gets to finding the killer.

"Then I would have to hold you to that. If I see you again then next time the outcome of things might be different" she said with a smirk looking to Jane.

Jane shook her head and chuckled lightly. Pulling the woman close, the taller woman backed her up against the bookshelf. "How's tomorrow night work for ya?" She asked looking down at the blond's lips. "I'll cook."

"Umm no, I mean yeah.. I mean yes" Maura felt so nervous she couldn't quite get her thoughts to for proper sentences. "Tomorrow sounds great" the doctor said taking a deep breath and clearing her throat.

"What's wrong, Doc? Cat got your tongue... " She said before leaning in and kissing the woman with passion. After a moment she smirked. "Or do I?" Jane asked right before moving in again and kissing Maura and allowing her tongue to take over the blond's mouth slowly.

The blond felt her whole entire body melt under the brunette. "Yes" she managed to say before lip locking with the woman once again. She kissed the woman back letting their tongues dance around savoring the moment.

Jane let this go on for only a few minutes before pulling back. "So.. about that movie?" She gave a dimpled smile as she slowly moved her body away from Maura's.

"Yeah?" She stood a mire foot away from the blond.

"can I ask..." she looked down letting go of the brunettes hand. "Can I have another kiss?" she said nervously

"I think I can arrange that." Leaning back in, the brunette pressed her body against Maura and kissed her deeper than before hoping to lead her into more than just a kiss.

Maura felt a crash of lips and once again a eclectic shock took control of her body as she felt aroused. The blond hadn't had this in a while and couldn't get enough.

Jane decided to help the doctor along. She moved her hands down and gripped the back of her thighs, picking Maura up to straddle her waist. Moving her lips down, she began to kiss the woman's neck in the sweet spot.

Dr. Isles wrapped her legs around the woman as she tilted her head back allowing the brunette more access.

Exactly what Jane wanted. Taking Maura off from against the bookshelf she then turned and walked toward the bed. Laying her down, Rizzoli got on top and moved her lips back to the blond's soft pink ones.

"You're lucky I like you, because right now you are killin' me." She sighed and rolled off of the blond.

"I'm sorry Jane" Dr. Isles took a deep breath. "I think it's time for me to go" she whispered

The enforcer looked over at the doctor and sighed. "Okay..."

**Oh yeah. No sex for them. Maura's a good girl. Haha Dont hate us too much**

**Reviews are candy! **


	3. Torch It

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! We enjoy reading them and learning from them as well! This one's a dark chapter but we had tons of fun writing it!**

**I own nothing**

**Now here's chapter three! **

The next day Maura had a smile from cheek to cheek that could be seen from miles away. Last night with this woman she met was amazing in every way. Dr. Isles had just arrived to work as she had a reality check. Her father had died and she still had to find out who killed him. The blond took a deep breath as she entered the autopsy room and continued her work. The woman was close, very close all she had to do was to put the pieces in the right place. But something wasn't right, something wasn't making sense and for some reason she was scared to find out what it was.

Jane had woke up the next morning beside Jason. Staring at his face, she found herself not wanting that face to be his but instead Maura's. That woman amazed her in every way. Usually when I woman said no to her, Jane would take her anyway no matter how much she pleaded. But this blond was different. The enforcer wasn't sure if it was because she just needed to gain the woman's trust or because she actually respected Dr. Isles. Either way, Jane wasn't getting off track of her plan.

Seeing Jason wake up, she offered a smile. "Hey you."

"Good morning" Jason said with a smile. "I didn't her you come in last night where were you?" he asked with wonder.

"Well, I went out with the doctor that's doing the autopsy on Doyle. Then went back to my place for a while." She shrugged. "Then I came here after dropping Maura off."

"You went out with the doctor? Don't tell me you wen shopping with the woman because I know you hate malls" he replied with a chuckle. White knew Jane and him were only fuck buddies yet felt a sting or shall we say jealousy when the brunette spoke of Maura.

"HA! Don't make me laugh, White." She smirked and shook her head. "No I took her to a nice place to eat then went back to my place to watch a movie." She shrugged. "Not much to it. Why? Ya mad, bro?" Jane laughed as she used the all too famous saying on him.

"I'm not mad just curious on where and what you two did..." he then paused before quickly changing the subject "anyways what did you find out?"

Jane simpered, but didn't let him know that she got turned down. "I found out that she hasn't figured who killed her father yet. But don't worry when she gets to close, the bitch is dead." She then moved and got out of bed and grabbed her keys from the nightstand. She wondered why she even came here last night.

"When the time is right I'm counting on you to do your job and kill her Jane" Jason said with such coldness. "Where you going?" he asked sitting up.

Jane looked at him. "Do not doubt me. Ever." She stood and pulled her shirt down, since it rode up in the middle of the night. "I'm hungry, it's lunch time, I'm going to get some lunch. Then I'm going home to get some sleep since I didn't get any last night for some reason." Jane knew the reason. Maura was on her mind all night.

"Alright well I'll be over you're place in a bit. I have some debts to collect but once I'm done I'll be over" White states feeling as if Jane was not herself today.

"K.. I'll most likely be asleep so just use your key."

Jane left and got ready at her place so she could go by the station to see Maura. She got dressed in her jeans, black tank top and her black leather jacket, since it was chilly out. The brunette then drove to the station and parked at the loading dock where she knew the morgue was. Jane walked up the steps and moved aside the plastic strips and leaned against the wall watching the doctor clean her supplies. Waiting patiently for the beauty to notice her.

Dr. Isles had been thinking of Jane most of the day even though she tried so hard to ignore the thought. She lost herself in though as she sterilized her equipment when she saw a shadow from the corner of her eye. She quickly jumped back looking over to the door "Jesus Jane, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?" she asked startled placing her hand over her heart.

Jane chuckled. "Not very long. You're observant." She walked over to the woman and placed her hand on her hip. "I thought maybe I could take you to lunch."

Maura felt nervous as she saw Jane get closer and closer. "umm time where... I mean yeah time... I mean" she took a deep breath composing herself "Yes sure what time?" she asked once more hoping to make sense this time around.

Rizzoli couldn't help but chuckle. "You're cute when you get all nervous." She kissed her lips lightly. "I was hoping sooner rather than later."

The woman blushed under the kiss as she then gazed to Jane's eyes "I'm actually just about done." Maura looked around as she walked to turn the lights off and her computer off as well before grabbing her coat "I'm ready."

The secret enforce smiled and nodded. "Good. I was thinking about that place down the road. The...Dirty Robber I think is what it's called." Jane led Maura out of the morgue and to her car. In case Maura had doubts about what Jane did, this should be able to help her judgment. What criminal would go into a place full of cops?

"Yes the Dirty Robert, I heard that place is pretty good" Maura answered walking with the woman to her car with a radiant smile.

Jane drove them to the Robber and walked in. She grabbed a booth and sat down across from Maura and smiled. Ordering her MGD64 her attention was turned back to the blond. "So hows the case goin? Catch the bastard yet?"

Dr. Isles took a seat not breaking eye contact with the woman as they ordered. "I'm very close, there is just one piece missing. Hopefully when we get the results back on the strand of hair we found around my fa..." she pause looking down. "Around the victim should help us find the murderer" she continued.

Jane was looking down at the menu but when Maura said 'strand of hair', her eyes shot up. She froze. Thankfully Maura was looking down at the moment. Her heart was pounding. "Strand..strand of hair? Wow.. uh, well when you find it maybe it will close the case and you can have a day off. In which I can take you out.

The blond hear an uncertainty in the brunettes tone. She slowly made way with her eyes till she made contact with Jane "Is everything okay?" she asked concern.

"Hm? Yea yeah everything is fine. I got something caught.." Coughs. "In my throat." Cough cough. "Excuse me." Jane got up and went for the bathroom. "Fuck..." She whispered and punched the wall. She was all about killing this woman if she got to close, but now that they were almost at the point, the stonecold enforcer's heart started to beat again.

"Yeah yeah it's fine" Maura sat there looking to Jane till see could no more. She wonders if something he said offended the woman or if there was serving really wrong.

Jane leaned against the wall and debated on calling Jason. She opted not to and put her cell up. Finally about five minutes later she walked out and went up behind Maura at the booth and kissed her head. "Sorry about that. So you were saying?"

"Is Everything okay?" she asked worried glancing to Jane.

"Yeah, I'm sitting with the most beautiful woman in Boston. Everything is perfect." She sipped her beer and placed it back down as she looked at her menu once more.

Dr. Isles tried to ignore the feeling she had "Did you know that it's been said the European Beer Star awards breweries with the most impressive beer based on taste and quality was Belgium ranking as #1?" she stated looking back down to the menu.

Jane smiled and shook her head. "I didn't know that." The water walked up and Jane gave him her order for cheese burger, no tomato and fries.

The blond smiled as she ordered a salad. She once again studied the brunette and felt a discomfort "Are you sure you're okay?"

The woman looked back at Maura and smiled. Reaching over she took the blond's hand and kissed it. "I am more than okay." She said, hiding any trace of nervousness. However, she had a plan. A moment later she let go of Maura's hand and texted Jason. _Torch the Morgue. _

Dr. Isles gave Jane's hand a gentle squeezed as she looked to the brunette with such adoring eyes. "I'm glad, but just making sure" Maura said with a smirk not wanting to let go of her hand.

Jane got a text back from her 'lover/boss'. _I got Aaron and Greg on it. But why? _

Before responding back to him, Jane smirked slightly. "I'm good. Now uh, would you like to go out tonight?"

"What do you have in mind?" Maura asked with a grin

"Dinner... maybe a walk in the park. Whatever you'd like." She smiled then looked down to text back to Jason. _TTYL _was all she said. The mob boss responded with a simple, _K_.

"That sounds lovely Jane" the blond responded with delight. Her feelings for this woman were growing very rapidly, she don't know how to control it. Jane made her feel safe, loved, wanted, and well sexy she was therefore making it hard to take things a step at a time.

Jane grinned. "Good. I want to make you feel special. I have a feeling not many people have ever done that and I don't want to be like them. I want you.. in more ways than one." To some degree the enforcer was actually starting to believe her words.

Maura giggled looking down as she blushed. "You are not like them Jane and if you find any meaning to this, I want you as well" she said twirling the napkin around her finger.

"I do.. I find a lot of meaning in that." She looked down when her cell buzzed. Luckily the waiter came with their food order so she had time to look at the text. _Done. _

Aaron and Greg had torched the place by throwing in beer bottles with lighter fluid in them and a lit rag hanging out of the opening. It didn't take long for the place to start burning.

Maura got a call a few minutes after Jane's text came through.

The woman smiled as she then thanked the waiter. She was about to take a bite when her phone rang "Excuse me one minute." Dr. Isles answered the call "Isles" she then paused for a moment "What?" she almost yelled through the phone. "My god, I'm on my way!" she gasped as she hung up the phone.

Jane furrowed her brows and sat up slightly. "You okay? What's wrong?" She asked with fake concern, but very believable.

"I'm not sure they said the morgue was on fire" she quickly slid out of the booth "Jane do you mind taking me to BPD?" The doctor asked with concern.

"Oh shit! Yeah I'll take you." She got up and threw down a fifty then ran out of the bar with Maura and got in the car. Quickly driving back to the station. The firemen were already trying to put the fire out.

The blond stood in front of the department as she felt tears stream down. She heard a voice calling her name and snapped her out of her trance. Dr. Isles ran as if going into the building "I have to get in there, let me in!" she yelled.

One of the firefighters stopped the doctor and pushed her back gently. "I can't let you do that ma'am! We're doing all we can!"

Jane came up and wrapped her arms around Maura from behind. "Let them do their jobs, Maur."

"No let me go!" she fidgeted trying to escape the grasp. "Jane my father is still in there let me go!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

She held the blond firmly. "Do you want to end up like him? Dead? Huh?" Jane kissed her head. "He's gone Maura. Let him go..."

"Let me go please Jane.. Let me go" Maura's legs buckled and let all her weight be carried by Jane as she cried. "why?" she asked in between sobs.

Jane couldn't help but feel the pain in her own heart because of this woman's tears. "I'm... not letting you die in there." She went down to her knees with Maura. "I'm sorry this happened." The criminal found herself hoping no one got hurt.

The blond laid in the brunettes arms rocking back and forth as she watched the firefighters control the devilishly flames coming out the windows.

The taller woman held her close until the fire was under control. Everything was lost, or so they thought. One of the men came up to them. "Dr. Isles, the flames are under control. We contained it to just the morgue, lab and autopsy room. Everyone got out.. except one woman." Jane looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"Who?" she quickly detached herself from Jane's arms as she stood up as quick as her legs could answer to her. Jane stood up as quickly as she did. No one was supposed to die in that fire.

He sighed. "A woman.. I'm not sure if you can identify her or not." He said as they rolled a body out in a bag on a stretcher.

Maura saw them rolling her out and without thinking ran to the stretcher. "Stop" she demanded as she stood frozen next to the cadaver.

Jane ran with her quickly and placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. "Do you think you can recognize her, Maura?"

"I'm not sure" she answered in a low tone as she reached over taking the end of the sheet. Maura took a deep breath before slowly pulling the sheet and revealing the burnt body. Dr. Rizzoli studied the remains and recognized a wedding ring "Oh god Emma" she whispered hovering her hand over the cadaver's jaw line.

Jane winced slightly when Maura said the woman's name. A moment of silence passed before the brunette spoke up. "I'm sorry, Maura. I'm so sorry this happened."

"Jane" Maura closed her eyes covering the woman back up. "I'm sorry you had to see this, but I think it's best for you to go" the doctor said.

"I've seen worse." She whispered and sighed. "Okay... Call me if you need anything at all." Jane kissed Maura's cheek before turning to leave.

Dr. Isles stood there wrapping her own arms around herself offering some sort of comfort as she nodded. She looked back to building as the brunette left and whispered "You're gone again. Gone daddy, gone.." she wiped the tears that rolled down her cheek as she then walked away.

000

Jane sighed heavily as she walked into Jason's manor. She didn't speak as she walked passed Aaron and Greg. She walked through the door that led into the living room. She saw him sitting in the chair, drinking a glass of scotch.

"So tell me all about it" Jason asked as he heard the woman come in. After many years of knowing her, he knew when she would walk in the door.

Jane looked at him with eyes that were full of emotion. "She lost one of her own in that fire." She went behind his chair to the mini bar, Jason had set up. She poured her own glass of scotch and stood in front of the door watching as storm clouds slowly rolled over.

"Good, one less doctor" he said as he stood up walking to Jane. Jason put put his arms around the wand waist from behind "You are doing such a great job babe" he added.

"Yeah.. one less." She sighed and downed her scotch. "Thanks." Leaning back against Jason, Jane closed her eyes. "They found one of my hairs. So instead of killing her, which wouldn't solve the problem, I decided it was best to burn everything."

"Very clever and quick to think Jane" the man said in a broad tone as he kissed the brunettes neck.

Jane moved her head to the side. "Yeah..." She whispered and set her glass down on the bar. "Glad you think so."

The man reached over to Jane's belt and undid it along with her button and zipper "And your reward" he added.

Jane moved away from him slightly. "Jase... I'm really not in the mood. Rain check?"

He paused turning the woman around with a quickness "What the hell do you mean you're not in the mood?" he demanded to know with a loud firm tone. "Are we getting too involved?" Jason slammed her to the wall as he asked.

Jane grunted when she hit the wall she tried to move from his grasp, but it was no use. "I'm just not in the mood. I just want to rest, Damn it." She groaned. "No! I don't get involved with anything. Remember? I don't believe in love!"

"If I didn't know any better I would think your doubting your own statement" Jason said leaning in whispering to her ear. "Watch your movements Jane Rizzoli, don't forget who owns you" he added kissing the woman's cheek before letting her go.

The woman shoved him back as hard as she could. "NO ONE OWNS ME! You hear me White? NO ONE!" The way he had just treated her reminded Jane of the relationship she was in thirteen years ago.

Jason was stunned at the woman's reaction. He kneed her in the gut before calling in Aaron and Greg.

Jane fell to her hands and knees after the connection between his knee and stomach. Coughing, she went to get up but was forced back down by Greg. "Get the fuck off me!" She yelled. "Why are you doing this, Jason? You've never hit me before. You know what I've been through!"

"Sometimes a woman needs to be reminded where her place is" he answered signaling them to pick her up. Aaron and Greg held her by the arms as Jason moved close "I own you" he stated again before letting out an upper cut to the woman's abdomen.

"My ass is not getting in the kitchen if that's what you're thinking." She glared at him. She struggled to get free but when his fist hit her, she winced but didn't show weakness. "No one owns me." She said through her teeth, clearly in pain.

"Are you kidding me Rizzoli, you can't even find a fucking knife yet alone cook" he laughed as he grabbed a towel from his desk. He swung it over his shoulder before repeating once again "I own you." Jason gave her a half smile before punching the woman across the face.

Jane let her head hang low, blood dripping from her lip. "Didn't you're mother ever teach you manners? Boys shouldn't hit girls." She slowly looked up at him. "You're gonna have to kill me before I ever say that you own me."

The man took the towel from his shoulder and cleaned his knuckles walking in circles with a smile. "My mother along with every fucking women out here could go to hell. You all are good just for a fuck and well..." he looks to Jane and chuckles "you can't cook so there goes the other reason I was about to say" he laughed once again before swinging the towel over his shoulder. He then again swung his fist across the woman's face this time with no warning and way more force. He was furious and raged that this woman dared to challenged him.

"Oh... Jase.. you fucked your mother?" She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "That's gross." She chuckled. "Funny, that's exactly what I think of men. A good fuck and good enough to keep around to fix the shit they break." When the hit came again, Jane didn't expect it and it hurt worse as the seconds went by after. The ring he hand on his finger broke skin on her cheek bone. "Still don't own me.. but you can't kill me.. you need me."

Jason pulled out his gun and shot the woman's thigh with no flinch, no remorse, no pity "Who says I need you?" he asked pointing the gun straight to her head.

Jane screamed out in pain and stopped breathing hoping it would help with the pain. It didn't. "Okay... okay." Her head hung low. "You own me... You own me.." Then men dropped her to the floor and walked away.

"I know I do, just had to remind you" he smiled putting his gun away and tossing the towel to Jane. "Clean yourself, you made a mess all over my floor" Jason said before walking to the door. "Let's see if your doctor could help you with this" the man then walked out.

"Don't you touch her!" She shouted then held her ribs.

000

With a miracle Jane had crawled out after the men left and hopped to her car. Getting in she drove with her left foot awkwardly since her left thigh was wounded. Getting out of the car she stumbled onto Maura's drive way and crawled up her steps. Jane pulled herself up by the door handle and leaned against the frame of it before knocking on it lazily. Luckily the mob boss and his thugs weren't there.

Dr. Isles had came home from work after a long and sad day. Most of her time was spend at the deceased woman's house consoling her husband and kid. She was siting at her couch, wine glass in hand, when she heard a faint knock on the door. "God who could it be?" she asked placing the glass on the center piece and walking to the door. "Who is it?" she called out as she peeked out through the peephole not being able to see anyone

"Maura.. open up please. It's Jane...I need you help." Jane held up a bloody hand for Maura to see through the peephole. It was the only part of her she could move at the moment.

"Oh my god Jane" she gasped opening the door and seeing the woman. She rushes to take the brunette in her arms "What happen?"

"I..got jumped by three men. One of them shot me in the leg." Jane hobbled inside with Maura. "I can't go to a hospital.. too many questions."

Dr. Isles wrapped Jane's arm around her neck and gripped her waist securing her "Did you know them? Jane I have to make a report" she states sitting the woman on the couch.

"I.. no no they had masks on." She shook her head. "No, please. Don't- don't do a report. I'm not that great of a person and cops don't like me." Jane laid down on her, thankfully, leather couch.

"Jane there is only so much I can do but you need medical attention" she said analyzing the brunettes wounds

"You're a medical examiner. You've taken bullets out and sewn wounds up plenty of times.. Just do the same thing to me. I'll heal."

"But those people are dead!" she exclaimed before taking a deep breath. "Damn you Jane, hold on" she went off to find her supplies and came back in a rush.

Jane smiled when she came back. "Thank you, Maura." Her smile disappeared when she thought of why she was beat and shot it was because she was attached to this woman. The woman of who's father the enforcer had killed. The woman of who's morgue she had set on fire. The woman of whom she was falling for.

**And that would be the end of chapter 3! Reviews please!**

**Thank you for reading this far and I hope you are enjoying it so far :)**

**Plz excuse any grammatical errors**

**Thanks again to my dear friend that's writing this with me! 3 you!**


	4. Fuck you

**Ah yes. Chapter 4 is up ;) This one's pretty good**

**Have fun**

**We own nothing...sadly enough**

Jane woke up, after passing out from blood loss, the next day around 2pm. She was still on Maura's couch. She was in immediate pain the moment she moved and groaned. Her face, stomach, ribs and leg were hurting her beyond hell. "Fuck.." She groaned through bared teeth.

Dr. Isles had taken the bullet out of Jane's thigh. She had stitched up her wounds and was waiting for the brunette to wake up. Maura was at the kitchen when she heard the brunette curse. The blond grabbed some medication she had placed on the counter just in case as she quickly rushed to Jane's side. "Hey, hey calm down take this" she took a glass of water on the table and gave her the pills.

Rizzoli looked up at the blond and took the pills with the water and laid back. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'm sorry I came to you. I didn't want to be a problem but you were the only place I... felt safe." She sat up again and drank the rest of the water.

"Jane there is no need to thank me, now rest. Once you feel better we'll get you in the shower." Maura said as she looked down to Jane's clothes and body full of dried blood.

She looked up at the blond and nodded. "There's no feeling better with this. Do you have... regular clothes? I know you always look like you're walking down the red carpet, but do you have like a t-shirt and sweatpants or something?" She asked closing her eyes tightly in pain.

The blond laughed "Oh Jane even in pain you have a great sense of humor" Maura stated as she stood up. "Do you want me to brig them? Or would you like to try and get up and get in the shower?" the doctor asked with concern.

Jane smirked. "Never underestimate my humor." Carefully she sat up. "I hate to be a burden but I'd love to try with a shower. Im sure I can help myself with everything but can you get me a towel and some clothes. If you can just throw these away... I don't want the reminder."

Dr. Isles smiled as she nodded helping the woman up. "Okay I'll help you to the bathroom and then you can take it from there while I look for some cloths" The doctor said holding on to Jane with all her might.

"Thank you, Maura." Jane was starting to hate herself for what she had done. The doctor didn't deserve to be lied to. When the criminal got in the shower she silently cried. Things weren't going as planned. She could honestly think that she had never been so scared in all her life.

Maura let go of Jane once in the bathroom and rushed to grab some clothes and a towel. "God I hope she's okay" the blond said to herself as she walked toward the bathroom. Dr. Isles knocked twice on the door "Jane I got your towel and some clothes, may I come in?" she asked placing her forehead on the door.

It took a few seconds for Jane to respond to Maura after clearing her throat. "Yeah, I'm already in the shower." She said behind the foggy glass shower door. Jane had her hands against the wall and let the water from the shower head hit her own head. At the moment, she didn't care of the blond could see her through the haze of the glass. All she cared about was trying not to put pressure on her wounded leg.

The doctor walked in not looking to the shower. "I found some sweat pants and this black t-shirt. I'll leave it on top of the sink counter along with your towel" Maura said putting the clothes where she said she would.

"Thanks." She said just loud enough for the doctor to hear. "I owe you my life and so much more."

The blond pauses at the counter still not looking over "Jane there is no need to thank me. You were in need an I helped. You would do the same for me..." Dr. Isles pause for one second "Right?" she then continued.

Jane looked through the glass at the woman that helped her. "I... now that I know you, yes I would. I'd-I'd probably do anything for you, Maura. I don't know how you did it but you've gotten under my skin. You make me want to be a better person."

Maura stood still "But you are a good person. Jane you are an amazing human being and I honestly see no flaws" the woman replied with a smile folding the clothes in the counter.

"No.. I'm not a good person. I have a rough history." She winced in pain. "I'll tell you about some of it later. I'm about to get out."

Maura nodded "Jane we all have a history but that doesn't define what we are an who we could become" the blond said taking a breath. "Oh, yeah, right I'll be outside if you need anything okay?" she said as the Doctor forgot for a second she was in the bathroom. Maura nodded before walking towards the door.

Jane was silent until Maura left the room. "You don't know what I've done" She whispered. "You wouldn't think the same thing." She sighed and shut the water off and hopped out of the shower and dried off then put the clothes on. Looking into the mirror she saw the cuts and bruises on her face and sighed. She didn't expect that out of Jason. She had done so much for him, why would he turn on her now?

Dr. Isles walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She ordered some pizza since all this with Jane didn't give her time to cook a proper meal. Maura served herself a glass of wine and made her way to the living room as she then waited.

Rizzoli finally came out of the bathroom and used the wall of the hall to make her way down to the entrance of the living room. Seeing Maura seated and enjoying her wine, Jane stayed quiet, not wanting the blond to be disturbed. She hobbled out and finally made it to the couch and offered a forced smile to Maura as she sat down a cushion away from her. "Finally." She husked.

The blond placed her glass on the table as she quickly stood up helping Jane to make her semi-comfortable. "Can I get you anything?" she asked analyzing the wounds on Jane's face.

Jane looked into her eyes then quickly looked away. "No, you rest. You've done so much for me already. I thank you for it."

"Jane I would and will do this and more if you ask. Now stop being stubborn and tell me if you need anything" she said with a smile as she sat next to the woman.

She smirked. "I'm okay for right now... except... can I lay down? With my head on your lap?"

The blond smiled as she sat down properly in the couch am patted her laps "Come" she said in a soothing tone.

Jane laid her head down in the doctor's lap, looking up at her. "You deserve to be so happy, Maura. You are the most beautiful, kindest woman I've ever met. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Jane and you too deserve to be happy" Maura added running her fingers through the brunettes hair. "You know, any woman or man would be lucky to have you" the doctor gave her a smile as she looked down to her.

"I'd like to be with you... but I don't know if I'm really capable of love. I wouldn't want to hurt you." She said then finished with her thoughts; 'anymore than I already have'. She said in her head.

"Everyone deserves to love and be loved and taking a chance is the only way to find out what you are really capable of feeling." dr. Isles answered as she ran her hand along the woman's jaw line. "everyone is scared to fall in love and or to make a commitment, but when you finally find the right one..." she pause leaning down kissing Jane's forehead "anything is possible" she finished.

Jane listened and closed her eyes at the kiss. Part of her wanted to tell Maura everything but she knew the moment she did the woman would turn her back on her and never look back. The criminal didn't want that to happen. She wanted Maura. "That's the one thing I am afraid of. Love. It's a scary thing. I don't trust it. The moment I give my heart to someone, there will be a reason to come to the surface that will make them run and never look back."

"Then you haven't given your heart to the right person" she added. "They should fall in love for what's in here.." the blond places he hand on the woman's chest by her heart "Not from what you have done in the past. We all make mistakes but there is always a new chapter you could write Every time being differently from your Previous one if that makes sense" Dr. Isles paused feeling as if she babbled to long.

"I hope you really believe that Maura." Jane sighed and looked away. Looking at Maura, all she could see was the pain this woman had been through because of her. "I.. I think I should go. I've uh.. interrupted your life enough lately." slowly the brunette sat up. "You're a good woman and I thank you for what you've done for me but, you don't deserve a person like me in your life" Standing up she put her weight on her good leg then grabbed her keys from the coffee table.

"No, no Jane please don't go" Maura quickly stood up taking the woman by her arm. "You haven't interrupted anything. And for the record with all do respect, you don't know what I deserve and yet alone if that person is you" She looked at Jane not before leaning up and kissing the brunette.

Jane had tears in her eyes when Maura stopped her. Feeling her lips against her own, she closed her eyes and kissed the blond back slow and sensually. Pulling back when she needed air she put her forehead against Maura's. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked in a sweet tone as she smiles

"Break through my walls the way you do... No one's been able to do that in thirteen years." She shook her head. "That scares me.."

"Don't be scared Jane, I promise you I will never hurt you" Maura gave the brunette a warm comforting smile before she added "Now will you please sit down and rest?" she asked extending her hand out so Jane could give her the keys.

Jane chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

000

It took three days for Jane to feel better, all except her leg. Maura was gone to work to try to recover anything from the morgue. Jane was left to be on her own and decided to go back home to gather some of her clothes. Walking in, her head was down as she struggled to get through the door. She didn't see who was sitting in the chair waiting for her.

"Well, well, well, look who the wind blew in" Jason said as he watched the woman limp in side "If it isn't my lovely jewel and most valuable possession" he continues with a smirk making his words pierce the woman like sharp knifes.

Jane's head shot up and she looked at him. Knowing she couldn't run she figured she would take whatever he could. "What do you want Jason? And remind me to get that key back from you."

The man stood up walking around the brunette as he hugged her from behind "Is that a way to greet your long time lover?" he asked placing a kiss on her neck.

Jane tensed up. "Well how do you expect me to act after you beat me up? OH! And shot me?"

"Stop complaining it wasn't a big deal, you're fine right?" Jason said as he moved both hands from the woman's waist down to the outside of her sweats and began to massage her core with his fingers.

Jane held her anger and tears back. "Right..." She took a deep breath. She might as well give him what he wants. She wasn't afraid of the bastard hurting her, but instead going after Maura."

Jason kissed the woman's neck once again as he let one hand inside the brunettes sweats. With his free hand, he began to unbuckle his belt and zipper. "Spread your legs" he demanded.

She clenched her jaws and painfully spread her legs for him, putting more pressure on her left, good, leg. Jane tossed her keys to the side on the floor and huffed.

"That's my girl" he whispered in her ear before pulling his manhood out and lowering Jane's clothing just a bit.

Maura came home from work to find an empty house. "Jane?" she called out, but no answer. "Maybe she went home" she whispered under her breath. The blond made her way to the kitchen when she spotted something. She picked it up "Her wallet, she must have forgotten it" Maura then quickly pulled out her cellphone calling the brunette.

Jane heard her cell ring and reached in her pocket as Jason stood behind her. "Hello?" She answered, winching slightly as she felt his hand hit her wound.

"Hey Jane it's Maura. Listen, you forgot your wallet and was calling you to see if you would like for me to take it to you?" she asked nervously playing with the wallet.\

"No no, I left it so I could come back. You know have a reason to." She whispered into the cell. "Who the fuck is it? Hang up" he commanded as he forced two fingers inside her. Jane tensed up, when he went into her, and opened her mouth to gasp but didn't make a sound.

Maura smiled brightly "Alright, well I'll pretend I didn't see it here then" she giggled before adding "Bye Jane."

"I'll be back shortly. Talk to you later." She hung up and slowly turned in his arms. "Just fuck me already."

"Wait who was that?" he asked with what seemed like jealousy as he looked to Jane

She sighed heavily. "A friend." She stated simply.

"What friend?" he picked her up to straddle him and laid her on the couch.

Jane winced when he picked her up. Laying down under him she stared."Maura.." She whispered.

"What did your doctor want?" he asked as he removed Jane's clothing one at a time.

"None of your business." She said as she lifted her back up so the shirt Maura loaned her could be taken off.

Jason tossed the shirt as he then removed the brunettes sweats "It is my fucking business now answer me" he exclaimed throwing the sweats with fury

"I left my wallet at her place. She was wanting to know if I wanted her to bring it over. Since you were here unwanted and unexpected I told her I would go back to get it later."

"So that's where you have been the past few days huh? Did you fuck her?" His tone became higher and rougher as he laid on top.

Jane chuckled with no mirth. "That's none of your fuckin' business, Jaseypoo."

Jason grabbed his dick and slammed it inside her with force. "well guess what, you're gonna take me with you" he said pinning her hands above her head.

The brunette screamed out in pain. When she finally looked back at him and struggled to get her hands free she spoke. "Not no.. but hell fucking NO!"

White thrusted his hips into her with vigor "It wasn't a question" he smirked as Whispered in her ear.

000

Jane rang Maura's door bell with her bastard of a boss right beside her. She she was in severe pain but had no choice but to lean on him for physical support.

Jason had a mischievous smirk as he held on to Jane "Don't worry Janie I promise to behave" he chuckled. Jane didn't believe him. At. All.

Maura had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the door bell. She quickly put on her panties, bra, black jeans and a red blouse as she let her hair loose running towards the door. "I'm coming I'm coming" she yelled as she finally opened the door.

Jane smiled sweetly. "Hey, Maur. Sorry, I kinda needed to bring company. Jason here was coming to my place as I was leaving and he saw I was having some trouble getting around. So, he thought he would help a girl out."

Dr. Isles smiled "No worries" she then extended her hand out to shake Jason's. "I'm Maura, Maura Isles."

White smiled as he shock her hand "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Maura, I'm Jason... Jason Rodriguez" he lied. "You know if Jane would have told me you were this beautiful I would have brought my charms along" he laughed looking to Jane and then back to The doctor still not letting go of Maura's hand.

Jane looked up at Jason and tried to hold her tongue. Seeing their hands still connected she patted his wrist. "Well I'm where I need to be. Thank you Jason for the lift, I'm fine now. Bye."

Jason looked to Jane as he lets go of Maura. "Janie why the rush. I don't think Maura here minds if I stay" he then glances at the blond with a flirtatious smirk "Do you Maura?"

"No no not at all please both of you, come in" Dr. Isles smiled as she moved to the side letting them in.

It was almost killing the taller woman to walk. After the bullet wound to her leg and the way he ripped her apart before they came here, it was pure torture. Jane got to the couch as fast as she could and made sure to have Maura sit on her left hand side against the arm of the couch so Jason couldn't get close to the blond.

Maura moved next to the woman helping her to the couch. She sat her down and made it comfortable for her "You need anything? I went to the pharmacy and got a higher dose just in case" The doctor added looking to Jane with adoring eyes.

Jane couldn't help but smile sweetly. "Thank you." She whispered. For a split second she forgot about the bastard that beat her up until he spoke.

Jason sat down next to Jane as he looked around "You have a nice place here" he said interrupting

She looked over at him and glared for a moment before Maura spoke up again.

Maura leaned down kissing Jane in the forehead before turning to Jason "Thank you, It's a home and keeps me warm so I can't complain she giggled. "Can I get you anything Jason?" she asked.

"That's what I always say, I'm already liking you Maura" White smiled as he nodded "Water would be great, please. My throat is a bit dry" he asked wanting a brief time alone with Jane.

"I'll be right back" Maura said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Jane looked at the man and spoke in low tones. "Don't you dare get any ideas Jason."

Jason smiled not taking his eyes off of her "Wow Jane, now I know why you're fucking up" he nodded "why not?" he asked looking to her "She's single right?"

"No, she's not. I've already claimed her. I swear to god if you touch her in anyway that hurts her, I'll kill you."

"Hurt her? No Janie you have me all wrong I would never. I will how ever have fun with her, she is sexy as fuck!" he then grabbed Jane's thigh giving it a squeeze "You haven't fucked her, you ain't dating her so technically you don't own shit. You hear me?" he spat out with rage.

Jane winched and almost doubled over right before Maura came back his with water. Oh how the brunette hoped the doctor spit in it.

"Awe Jane it's okay we'll go home in a bit" he quickly covered up patting the woman's lap as he saw the blond.

Maura came back as he heard the last part "Jane you okay?" she asked placing the water on the table.

Jane looked at Maura with pain in her eyes. "Yeah.. just feels like someone is squeezing the hell outta my leg."

Jason looks at Maura with an innocent look to his face "Thank you Goldilocks" he said as smooth as possible.

Dr. Isles nods as she giggles "You're very welcome." with that said the doctor quickly turns his attention fully to her main concern "Let me get you the medication then" the blond took off one last time.

Rizzoli looked at Maura and smiled sweetly then watched her walk away. Turning her attention back to Jason she gave him the look of death. "She is a good person and deserves to be treated well. I know how you are with women... You don't deserve her."

"We should let Goldilocks decided that don't you think." Jason said as he took a sip of his water. "with you bein so protective, its making me want to really throw some moves her way" he smiled looking to the floor of the kitchen.

Jane glared at the bastard beside her. "I'm pretty damn sure she wouldn't choose you.." She whispered. White let out a laugh that sounded like a roar as he nodded "We'll see after I'm done with her" the man answered in a quick tone winking to the woman. Jane looked over her shoulder when she heard footsteps coming out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Maura came back with what she needed. She handed it over to Jane and sat on the arm rest next to her "Take it, hopefully the increased of mg should help you feel better" she smiles.

Jane looked up at her and offered a kind smile. She then took Jason's water and took the pills. Setting the glass down she leaned against the back of the couch and rested her arm on Maura's thigh. Almost to stake her claim.

Dr. Isles took Jane's hand into hers as I it was the most natural thing in the world. "So Jason, what do you do for a living?" the blond asked turning her attention to The man.

"well I'm in the construction business" he quickly answered not doubting his words..

The enforcer laced her fingers with the blond's and smirked up at her then looked at Jason with a proud smile that Isles had taken her hand.

The blond smiled to Jane before looking back to the man. "Did you know that According to the Bureau of Labor Statistics, 10 percent of all workers in the construction industry are female?" she stated.

White looked at Jane then at Maura in amusement "I did not know that now I see why Janie over here likes you" Jason smiled. "But I don't get jealous cause I know at the end of the day she comes home to me" he added some painful words meant to cause the blond to question her. "Huh babe?" he continued resting back and putting an arm around Jane with a devilishly grin.

Jane froze. Anger started to boil in her veins. "Lets not discuss how you THINK you own me in front of Maura, Jason." She started, glaring at him. Her grip tightened on Maura's hand, but not to hurt her. Just insuring the blond that Jane was hers if she wanted her.

Maura looked to both individuals with hesitation. Those words of him were sharp scalpels cutting in to every major artery in the blonds body. "You two are involved?" she asked as she loosen her grip on Jane.

Jane looked at Maura, hearing the hurt in her voice. "We're not a couple." She said. "I don't want to be with him. I Wanna be with you." Turning she glared at White. "Its over. I'm done with you. Leave."

"Awe Janie don't tell me that when an hour before we got here you and I..." he paused letting his hand stream down the brunettes arm "Well you know" he smirked.

Dr. Isles saw the action and quickly let go of the woman's hand standing up. "Right, so who's hungry?" she ask hoping to avoid the topic and hurt she felt. Her heart was racing faster then the birds could travel, her thoughts roamed in the images of them both. She paused for a mire second as she began to walk to the kitchen. "I didn't cook but will fix something quick for us if you'd like" she managed to add in a shaky tone.

The brunette clenched her jaws as she held back from attacking Jason. "No, Maur I think we need to leave. Jase here needs his medication." She stated as she slowly got up. "Lets go." Jane said through her teeth glaring at him.

"No, no, I'm not going to deny This beautiful woman dinner as a matter of fact, how about we all go out?" he asked holding on to Jane's arm with strength.

"That would be lovely actually" Maura added quickly as she felt so lost in that moment. Awkward couldn't even begin to explain the situation.

Jane didn't flinch when he gripped her arm. She simply looked at him with daring eyes. Pulling away she limped over to Maura taking her hands in hers as she whispered. "I'm not with him nor do I want to be. Please believe that."

Jason laughed as he looked to Jane and then saw how they interacted as he sat down comfortable and relaxed. "When you love birds are ready, we can go" he interrupted.

Maura felt Jane's hands an looked to them not making eye contact. "Not here, not now" Dr. Isles said gently letting go.

"Well then... lets get this dinner over with." She looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Jane didn't want to loose her, but now she knew that she soon would. Looking back at Jason she sighed heavily.

"Alright then" Jason said standing up and walking to the door. He opened it waiting for the women.

The blond frowned as she grabbed her coat and keys walking to the door "Thank you" she smiled walking past Jason waiting for Jane.

The brunette limped out as fast as she could and made sure to stay close to Maura, trying to keep her boss from getting near her.

Dr. Isles was hurt beyond words but saw Jane in need. She looked up and walked over to her "Hold on to me" she said.

Jason smirked as he started to cook up a plan to bring both women down making Jane crawl back to him.

Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulders, happy to have to contact with her. "Thanks." She whispered. Looking back at Jason she could only imagine what the asshole was thinking about.

Once they got to the restaurant, Jane made sure to sit beside Maura in the booth so White couldn't get to her.

Jason sat across from both beauties. He smiled and tried to joke around for two reasons. One, to make Jane jealous, hurt, and pissed off. And another, to use his every tool and charm to wow the blond.

Maura was beginning to warm up to the man. She figured since the brunette and her weren't dating, she shouldn't let little things phase her. Besides, she had other things to worry about like finding her dad's murderer.

Jane wasn't having any of what he was throwing. She knew what he was doing and she hated him for it. Just as much as she hated him for what he did to her. However, Jane didn't realize that Maura was falling for his fake charm. She ordered a beer when the waitress came up and took their order.

White kept speaking sounding as interesting as ever. He made sure to paint a perfect and amazing picture to the blond across from him. Without any hesitation, he reached over with such finesse Taking the Doctor's hand. "So Maura, what is it that a stunning woman like yourself do for a living, if you don't mind the question" he asked with a smirk.

Maura giggled not taking her hand away as he took it. "I'm ah..." she paused blushing a bit "I'm a Medical Examiner for the BPD" she commented.

And there it was. Jane saw that Maura was falling for it. Looking down at their hands, it felt like her heart stopped. Jealousy took over on top of the anger. Warm tears came to her eyes but she didn't let them fall and hid them well. "Excuse me.." She said getting up and heading toward the bathroom of the place.

From the corner of his eye, White saw the silhouette of the brunette stand up and leave but maintained his attention on the blond. "ME? Impressive, you like working with dead people doc?" he asked keeping the woman's attention.

Dr. Isles did not quite realize Jane had took off to say the least. She focused her attention to the man "it's very rewarding and I like to think I speak for the dead" she continued.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror and stared. "Why are you so jealous? It's not like you deserve her. You killed her father and one of assistants. Jason's bullet should have gone straight through your heart. Maybe you can piss him off enough tonight to make him kill you." She said talking to herself. She didn't realize there was someone else in the bathroom until she heard the toilet flush. A woman walked out and gave Jane a look, by passing the whole 'wash your hands' thing just to get away from Jane, the murderer.

"That's an interesting way of seeing things" Jason smiled as he then let go of her hand. He wanted to leave the woman wanting more.

The blond giggled letting go of his hand and removing a strand of hair that fell from its place and tucking it behind her ear. "Well many of them have been torture beyond recognition.." she pause taking a deep breath as she thought of her father "and I make it my mission to find the person responsible for such horror" she continued.

Jane had come back just as Maura said the last part of her statement. Without thinking she stopped in her tracks right behind Jason at the booth and looked at Maura. Taking a breath she stepped closer. "Maybe I should go."

Maura turned to look at Jane "You can't leave, I drove here remember?. Come sit here and enjoy the night" she asked looking to the seat next to her.

"Yeah Janie ain't no rush. But if you want to take a cab, I don't mind keeping Dr. Isles company for the rest of the night" he winked and smirked at the brunette letting her know she decided how the night would turn for them.

Jane was ready and willing to limp her way back home if she had to, but hearing that bastard's words she sat back down as quick as she could. With a certain boldness she put an arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her just a bit closer. While the doctor wasn't looking, the enforcer mouthed the words 'fuck you' to Jason.

The doctor was still hurt from the revelation yet felt that comfort, that safeness and that happy emotion she so loved to feel from the brunette. Without a thought, she leaned into the woman a bit. Jane happily kissed her head when she did.

"Good choice, alright then" the man smiled as he signaled the waiter over so they could order. He then saw the movement between the women and felt a bit, upset. Jason pretended to stretch kicking Jane in the shin as he yawned.  
Feeling the kick, Jane flinched but didn't do much more than that. If looks could kill that asshole would be dead as a doorknob by now.

The rest of the dinner went by slow and painfully for Jane. His remarks and flirtatious ways were annoying as hell and Maura was actually falling for all of it. That's what pissed Jane off the most. She hated Jason White and would one day make him pay for it all.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We had a blast writing it! **

**Just remember every review and angel gets its wings :D**


	5. Convince Me

**I see we have angered some people in the last chapter and made them loose respect for Jane. This story has been something that none of y'all have expected. We have a plan on how Maura finds out Jane's dirty lil secret. Just don't stop reading b/c this story still has some twists and turns!**

**Enjoy**

Finally! The mutha fucka was gone. After dinner Maura drove back to her place and it took a little while but Jason finally left. Gah, he was such an ass. Jane was seriously thinking about what she had been wanting to do for a while. Get out and start her own mob business. Sitting on the arm of Maura's couch she nursed her bottle of water and closed her eyes. "Is now a good time to talk?" She asked, not really knowing where her 'friend' was.

Maura walked to the table in front of Jane and picked up the water glasses from earlier before she froze hearing the brunette "What do you want to talk about?" she asked in a soothing tone hiding her pain.

Jane gently took Maura's wrist in her hand and looked to her face. She wanted to tell her that it was Jason who beat her and shot her but she couldn't. So many questions would follow. "He thinks he owns me." was all she could say.

Dr. Isles looked to her wrist as she held two water glasses on her other hand. "What do you mean he thinks he owns you?" she asked confused.

"Lets just say that he's the type of man that thinks he needs to put a woman in her place when she gives her opinion or says no." She sighed and let go of her wrist. "Please... please stay away from him."

"Jane two amazing early 19th-century social movements sought to end slavery and secure equal rights for women, no one owns you" The blond stated. She began to walk to the kitchen as she called out "I'm not interested in him"

At least Maura didn't ask if he was the one that hurt her so badly. She got up after hearing the last bit and limped into the kitchen. Walking up behind the blond, Jane wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her left shoulder. "So... who are you interested in?" She asked in a husky whisper.

Maura felt the strong arms around her and she leaned into them. She turned her head a bit looking toward the woman "Have I not made it obvious enough?" she smiled as she said.

Jane sighed and shook her head. "Not tonight you haven't. You falling for his charm and all..."

"Jane, tonight is different..." she said looking down.

"Why? Why is tonight different, Maura. That, worm for a dick, man changes nothing."

"You..." she took a breath before releasing herself from the woman's grip and walking few steps away. Maura crossed her arms having her back to Jane as she added "You slept with him."

Rizzoli sighed heavily. Most of everything she has told Maura has been a lie. Including her name. But this wasn't. "I've been sleeping with him for eleven years, Maura. I've slept with many women and men but you know something? I've never had feelings for any of them, including Jason. But you.. you're different. We haven't slept together but, I feel connected to you." She still wasn't sure if it was because of guilt or not.

"Different?" Dr. Isles turned quickly "How different am I when I thought you were serious when you said you wanted me? Now I come to find out you slept with him?" the blond demanded to know holding back tears

"I do want you Maura. That hasn't changed. Please just believe me." She said taking a step towards her. "Let me show you how badly I want you." She said taking the blond's hip in her hand and pulling her close.

"This isn't a game Jane" the blond said as she once again walked away from the woman. "You can't sleep with him and then expect to sleep with me, it doesn't work that way" she added as she began to wash the glass used earlier.

"I didn't want to sleep with him. I haven't slept with Jason willingly since the day I met you. Maura... I'm not playing games!"

"Sometimes the best way to heal faster is to release some endorphins, but I guess you knew that already"

Jane moved toward her. "Maura, I'm not a good person. I lie, I cheat, I steal, among other things but being around you... makes me want to be better." She limped up to the blond and moved her against the counter. Jane placed her hands on each side of Maura. Her forehead resting against hers.

Dr. Isles looked deep into Jane's eyes "I slept with someone Jane."

Jane furrowed her brows. "What? When? Who?"

"Someone" she then looked down to the ground.

"Maura.. Tell me. Please."

"A person that comes around when he's in need of a good time" she replied.

"Oh... okay. I mean it's not like we established that we're a couple or in a relationship." She took a step back. "I-I think I should just go.."

"Jane wait" she took her by the arm. "How did you feel when I said this?" she asked.

"Disappointed." She sighed then realized what Maura was doing. "and hurt.. just like you did when you found out."

Maura looked to Jane, "The only difference is that I found out because of him, not because you told me and that is even more hurtful."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Maura. For everything." Taking a deep breath she let it out and pulled the blond close.

Dr. Isles felt a year stream down her cheek moving close to Jane.

"Please believe that I don't want anyone but you. There are things you need to know but right now... I just want to take care of you and give you a reason to smile.. not cry." She said wiping away the blond's stray tear.

Maura looked to Jane "Promise me there is nothing going on between Jason and you, convince me Jane because right now I need that" she almost begged feeling every emotion she had buried come afloat.

"I feel nothing for that man. I hate him now more than ever." Jane dipped her head a little lower and captured Maura's lips in hers in a slow and sensual kiss.

"That's not convincing" she answered with tears in her eyes as she kissed the brunette with passion.

"I'll convince you." She whispered and pulled Maura closer and backed her up down the hall and to the bedroom. Gently she laid the blond down on the bed. Jane climbed on top, favoring her bad leg, and kissed Maura once again.

Maura laid down as she looked up to this beautiful woman on top of her. She ran her hand along the brunettes jaw line with such tenderness. Dr. Isles then lip locked with Jane savoring the moment.

Jane looked down into the beauty's eyes and smiled, showing off her deep dimples. Meeting Maura halfway, their lips connected once again. Her hand went to the doctor's blouse and unbuttoned it then ran her hand up the woman's bare torso. Oh how her soft skin felt underneath rough, weathered hands.

The blond felt her body fill with chills sliding along with the woman's touch. She felt aroused beyond explanation. Whether it was from years of not feeling this wanted, or the feeling of this beautiful woman it's self, or maybe even because of all the issues revolving the blond that she needed to release her stress. Whatever the case was, she wanted this, she needed this, she loved this.

Moving her hand down and slid Maura's skirt off and then cupped her core. Jane could feel the warmth and dampness that was already there. Pulling back from her lips slightly she looked down into hazel eyes. She needed her more than she ever thought she would need anyone.

The criminal made love to the doctor for what felt like eternity. When she got Maura to climax for the third time that night she couldn't help but smile. Laying beside her, Jane pulled Maura close, wrapping her arms around the delicate body.

Dr. Isles was panting trying to catch her breath as she moved in closer to the brunette "I am convinced" she murmured looking up to Jane.

Jane smiled brightly. "Good. I'm glad." Leaning in she kissed her deeply. Reaching, she laced her fingers with Maura's before closing her eyes with a light smile on her face.

**Okay so I gotta know how many people are happy with us now? Lol**

**Reviews make our day better! Just sayin'**


	6. Leave Now

**We could get some more haters on Jason this chapter. *Rape warning***

**Let us know what you think.**

Days had passed by as Jane and Maura grew closer and closer with each passing second. The brunette spent most of her nights with Maura and the blond couldn't be happier. She now knew that Jason and Jane were really not involved and Dr. Isles couldn't be happier. Yet among all that, she was still looking for her fathers murder. There was no evidence, no lead, no clue, no trace and this was getting very difficult to solve.****

Dr. Isles was remodeling her office and morgue trying to distract herself from the case. However there was one other person that could distract her, this being Jane and her beauty.

But the person that showed up to distract Maura wasn't Jane. After a long drawn out screaming match between Jane and him about where her priorities lie, Jason figured he would pay a visit to the blond goddess. Walking into the office of Dr. Isles he smirked. "Do you really know who your fucking, Doc? Do you know everything there is it know about her?" He smirked and pushed himself off of the door frame and walked towards the woman. "You want me to tell you?"

The blonds smile went from that to seriousness in the matter of seconds. She turn around quickly taking a few steps back "Jason hi" she added with a nervous tone. "What are you talking about? Is everything okay?"

He smirked. "I'm not the one you should be afraid of, beautiful." He smirked and took a few more steps towards her. "I know who your father's killer is. You want me to tell you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well with the way you came in here and the way your acting, it's a bit difficult to not be scared and startled" she answered once again stepping back a few steps. "Wait, how would you know this?" she asked in wonder and puzzled.

"I'm just a visitor. I'm not planning on hurting such a naïve creature." He sat on the arm of the chair in the office. "You see Jane and I have been friends for thirteen years. I know all of her secrets. She's been lying to you. So lets start off with her name. It's not Jane Romano... It's Jane Rizzoli. The known hitman for the Boston Mob. I'm sure you've at least heard of her." He chuckled. "Do you see where I'm going with this? You're father, Patty Doyle, was the boss of the enemy mob. She took it upon herself to go into the man's home while he was alone and blow his brains out." He chuckled. "That's not even the kicker. You see once she found out that you were doing the autopsy she made certain to get close to you and to find out everything that you found that could pin the murder on her. If you did, she was going to kill you Maura. Not a very good girlfriend, huh?"

"She wouldn't" Maura places her palm over her mouth, she couldn't believe such information. She step back leaning against the desk as she found the room spinning around her. "You are lying to me, why would you tell me this Jason?" she demanded to know with tears in her eyes.

He nodded. "She would and she may still do it. Jane doesn't care about you. I'm sure she's already started fuckin ya so she'll be tired of you soon and whether or not you've found out her secret, Rizzoli will kill you anyway. I'm just trying to protect you." He walked up beside her and sighed. "Jane found out that you found her hair and decided to send word to torch this place. So she's to blame for your assistant's death too."

"She did it?" Maura asked as she dropped kneeling to the floor raising her hands up to her face.

"Yes." He knelt down beside her and put his arm around the blond. With a smirk a moment later Jason took her chin and lifted her face to his. Leaning in he kissed the woman with fervor, holding Maura in place.

Dr. Isles was in shock as she felt his lips on hers. She pulled back a bit as she asked "What are you doing?"

"Comforting you and taking something away from Jane that she doesn't deserve." His lips crashed back into hers right before pinning the woman to the floor.

"Jason, stop please" she asked in between the kiss as she struggled to loosen his grip.

Jason laughed and pulled her shirt up while gripping both wrists in his other hand. His head went down and he took the blond's nipple between his teeth, biting and sucking hard. He spoke a moment later. "I'm not Jane. I won't take no for an answer." moving his hand down he quickly hiked the woman's skirt up then undid his pants pulling his manhood out. "I can't wait to rip you apart."

"NO, JASON PLEASE NO!" she yelled out as she fought with all she could. "Leave me alone and I promise to give you anything you want" she cried out hoping for him to stop.

Jane had got a bad feeling and when she gets those feelings she always takes her gun with the silencer on with her. She needed to speak to Maura. After fighting with Jason she knew she had to tell the doctor about everything. Today was the day for that. Walking into the morgue from the back service door like always she saw that maura's office was shut, which was strange. Then she heard the scream and pulled her gun before running through the still burned room and to the woman's office. Finding that it was locked, Jane kicked the door down and found Jason on top of the woman with his dick fucking her as hard as he could. Taking what was Jane's.

"JASON!" She yelled and the moment he turned to look at her the brunette raised her gun and fired, hitting him right between the eyes. Running and sliding to Maura's side she threw the bastard off of her then took her in her arms, pulling her skirt down and covering her chest with her shirt. Jane knew how it felt. "I'm here you're okay, babe. He's not going to hurt you anymore."

"Stop, stop, stop!" she fought as she was in shock. Her eyes were lost in confusion and pain. She felt her insides hurting like she never felt before.

"Maura, I got you. I'm going to take you to the hospital. I'm going to get you taken care of okay." She had no idea that Maura found out the truth.

The blond nodded as she sobbed uncontrollably. It took a few moments but when she got herself together, everything came crashing back "Jane, leave please."

Jane furrowed her brows. "Maur, you shouldn't be alone. Trust me... I know. Please let me take you to the hospital." She painfully scooped Maura up in her arms and slowly stood.

"No Jane!" she struggled to get down from her arms. "I don't want to be touched by a liar and a murder" Maura yelled out.

The enforcer set her down and looked at Maura with sorrowful eyes. "Maura.. I.." she looked at a dead Jason then it made sense. "I came over here to tell you. To tell you everything. I'm so sorry."

"Leave!" she yelled with such hatred in her voice. "Now!" she demanded

Jane took a step back. Without another word she turned and left. Getting back into her mustang she drove back to her apartment.

Dr. Isles knelt on the floor crying for what seemed hours. She finally composed herself and stood up wiping the tears from her cheeks. She took a deep breath as she button up her blouse and adjusted herself before leaving the office and diving home "Why Jane?" she asked under her breath.

Jane went home and started pacing. "Maura knows.. the only chance I had at a happy relationship is gone. Fuck, Jane. What the fuck is wrong with you huh? At a time like this all you can think of is your happiness. What kind of fucked up person are you. You killed that woman's father and friend. Shit, now you just killed your boss in a police station! Oh SHIT!" She ran her hands through her hair then went to her punching back and started waling on it. Cursing herself out, hating herself more and more with every punch. Finally she left the bag swinging wildly, and went to take the hottest shower she could stand.

Dr. Isles managed to get home and into her bathroom. She took of her clothes feeling disgusted and in pain. She turned on the water to the tub before submerging herself in it. Maura leaned back and rested feeling her muscles still coiling from the incident.

000

After White's body was found it was all over the news. It didn't take Jason's body guards long to know about it and realize Jane was the one that killed him. Due to her signature bullet between the eyes. It was time. A day after the killing there was a knock on the doctor's door. A hard one. Greg stood in front of it waiting for Maura to answer. Seeing her shadow from the peep hole he spoke. "Dr. Maura Isles. My name is Greg and I'm here to give you a tape of your father's murder. Since you have no evidence to put that bitch in prison this will go well in court if you choose to give it up." He opened the mail shoot in her door and slid it half way in waiting for Maura to take it.

Jason had planned on doing away with Jane for a year and a few months. He knew that her killing Patty would be an easy way to do it. So he set up video cameras in every room of the mob boss's house to tape Jane doing just that. He had told his henchmen to give it to Maura if anything ever happened to him.

Maura stood at the door scares feeling unsafe even in her own house. This week had not been kind to her and now she was doubting even the next door neighbors cat. The blond looked at the tape as the man spoke. After a minute or so, she finally reached over taking the tape. "Thank you now please leave before I call the cops" she said with a cracking of her tone.

Greg left without another word.

Dr. Isles made her way to the couch looking down the tape. She let herself sink in as she took a seat feeling so lost "Jane, don't let it be you please" the woman said in under her breath.

Aaron had gone to Jane's apartment. He was angry that she had killed his brother. The enforcer was sitting down on the couch staring out the window, remembering something Maura had said about the clouds, when Aaron kicked in her door.

Jane shot up from the couch and looked for her gun then remembered it was in the bedroom. Damn. "Aaron.. calm down." She was still weak from her injuries she had endured from the beating and really wouldn't be able to keep him at bay.

"You killed my brother, it's time for a little payback" Aaron said as he walked to Jane.

"I had to, Aaron. He was raping a woman!" She slowly back up so she could make a run for her bedroom if need be.

"I don't give a fuck if he was fucking a dam guy, he was my brother and now" he took out his gun aiming it at Jane "it's time to pay"

Jane stood there. "Go ahead... I have nothing left to live for." She sighed. "But hey, now you get to live out your dream. You can take over the business. You can have as many women you want. Hell you can have Greg work for you." With what she was saying she was slowly getting closer to Aaron as he thought about what she was saying.

Finally with a pressure point hit to his arm, Jane was able to grab the gun and step back aiming it at him. "I'd rather not have more blood on my hands. Leave while you have the chance.

Arron put his hands up walking bad "Alright, alright, calm down Janie"

"Do not call me that!" She cocked the gun. The henchman then quickly turns around running away.

**Alrighty what did you all think?**

**Thank you to my amazing co-writer as well! 3 You!**


	7. Wait

Jane was sitting in the living room of Dr. Isles' house. She rested her arms on the arm rests of the comfy chair in the dark room and waited for her to get home. To try her damnedest to make amends. The enforcer had feelings for the doctor and she was going to try everything to win her back, knowing it was a lost cause.

Maura was finally getting herself together. Although she still had not seen the video, she was almost sure what to expect since Jane was nowhere to be found. The blond came home one afternoon from work and took off her shoes along with her coat. Dr. Isles turned on the lights and jumped back startled as she saw a person sitting there. "Jesus Christ Jane you scared me!" she yelled across the room with anger. "What are you doing here?" she demanded to know.

Jane slowly stood up, her leg had pretty much healed. "Hey... I wanted to see you. I need to talk to you. I know you hate me and I don't... I understand why you do. I never thought that things would get this far between us."

"Don't come any closer" the woman stated with a warning. "there is nothing you and I need to speak about now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do" Maura answered as she pointed to the door.

Jane didn't listen she continued to walk towards the blond. "Please." She opened her arms to show she didn't have anything to hurt her. "Yes, I killed your father because of orders from Jason. He was my boss.. Jason White. I don't know what all he told you but I want to tell you. Everything, if you let me. Just give me ten minutes. That's all I ask and I'll be out of your life for the rest of mine."

Dr. Isles looked at Jane moving back. "Alright you have 5 minutes, start talking" Maura said.

"My real name is Jane Rizzoli. I was the enforcer for the Boston Mob. Jason gave me orders to kill Patty Doyle. When I found out he was your father and you were doing the autopsy I made it my mission to pretend to be your friend and gain your trust so I could find out if you got close to finding the murder. Got close to finding me. If you had found any evidence that I did it, you would be dead. I would have killed you and your body would never have been found. But when you told me you found a hair and it was in the lab, I realized killing you wouldn't stop my DNA from being found so I sent a text to Jason telling him to torch the morgue. I'm truly sorry that woman was killed" She sighed. "I didn't expect to have growing feelings for you. I wanted you. I still do. Because of you, I wanted to be a better person. I was going to get out of the mob after all this happened. Now I'm running from my own mob and the cops and FBI." She sat down on the arm of the couch. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

Maura listened not moving an inch as the brunette spoke. "was he the one who shot you?" she asked with such coldness in her words.

Jane looked at her. "Jason? Yeah. Beat me and shot me all because I told him that he didn't own me." She looked at Maura's skirt then back up to her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time to stop him..."

"Don't" she stopped her "Don't you dare" Maura added with rage glaring at Jane

"I didn't know he was going to be there, Maura." she took a deep but quick breath.

"Stop it Jane, I'm warning you!" she spat out once again with fury.

Jane sighed and looked down. She saw a DVD labeled 'Patty'. "What is that?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"A friend of Jason brought this to me days ago. He said its the evidence to incriminate you." Maura then took a deep breath as she looked to the DVD "But I haven't been able to even watch it."

"Oh.." Jane took a breath. "Don't watch it.. I was a monster then."

Dr. Isles sighs walking around the couch as she stood at the table looking down to the DVD. "Maybe I should watch it now" she suggested.

"Fine... press the 'red button'." She looked at Maura and stood up behind her. "You're not going to like what you see."

With out hesitation, Maura took the DVD and played it as she sat on the couch.

Jane knew that Maura watching what the hidden captured would tear them apart even more. Jane moved around and stopped behind the couch. She watched how could she had acted when she walked in and even waited for Doyle to look up so he could see it coming. 'Goodbye Patty', she had said with such coldness. Jane clenched her jaw and moved to the wall, leaning against it with her hands behind her back.

The blond paused it rewinding it to that part of Jane walking in and paused it. She turned to look at the brunette "Sit" she commanded as she looked to the seat next to her.

The enforcer furrowed her brows and hesitated, but finally walked over and sat down on the couch next to her without a word.

"Now watch" Maura said as she pressed play and watched once again with the murder right beside her.

"Why? I know what I did Maura and I'm sure you don't want to watch me kill your father." Jane's eyes glanced up at the tv.

"Shush" she commanded as she winced when Jane pulled the trigger.

Jane had winced at that part as well. She looked over at her when the screen went black. "So.. what are you gonna do with the tape?"

"You tell me Jane." she asked turning the DVD off and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"You could put me away for life if you hand it over to the cops. Or you could give it to your father's mob and have me hunted and killed. Or you could burn it and no one would be the wiser of knowing who Doyle's killer is. Taking a deep breath she spoke again. "Do what you want Maura." Standing up she looked away. "My five minutes is long gone... And as promised, you'll never see me again." She turned and walked toward the door.

"Did you mean it when you said I make you want I become a better person?" she asked as Maura let her head low.

Jane turned and looked at her. "I meant that with all that I am, Maura."

Maura put her palms up to her face as she tried not to cry. "I don't know what to do" The blond whispered into her hands.

The murderer walked back up to her and sat down next to her. "I'll do anything and be anything you want, Maura... just name it."

"You'll have to go to jail Jane. This just can't go away" she then turned and glanced at Jane "There are consequences you must pay."

Jane handed Maura her cell phone. "Call 'em... tell 'em I'm here." She took a deep breath. "Im gonna miss you. I know you hate me, but I don't hate you. I wish you a great and perfect life,Maura. And I hope that one day you could forgive me."

Without thinking twice she took the cellphone and called the police. Once she hung up, she turned her body to the brunette. "I'll think about it and maybe I'll wait for you, but maybe I won't. I'm hurt Jane, you killed my father, the person that I did not know but was my blood, my heart and above all a part of me. You killed one of my teammates, you made me fall for you and you became the person I made my mission to bring down." Dr. Isles took a deep breath before she continued "Not to mention having to deal with Jason" she flinched as she said his name. " My feelings are not just a switch I could turn on and off, I don't work that way. I fell for you Jane, I really truly did. Face the consequences and maybe I'll consider giving you another chance."

Jane nodded her head. "I understand, Maur. I'll do my time but I don't expect you to wait on me. But I didn't expect to actually fall for you so the unexpected can happen." She took a chance and moved her hand into the doctor's. "You'll never believe how truly sorry I am for everything and when I get out I'll be an honest worker for where ever I can get a job. Even if you never look my way again."

As the blond felt the touch, she wanted to both move back and tell her to just leave. Yet there was a part of her that aside from all the bullshit, wanted to forgive the brunette and take her right there and then. Yeah, Maura's life was all fucked up right now to say the least but between all the chaos, still found the will to smile. Dr. Isles moved closer kissing the woman with passion. She kissed her like if it was their last time on planet earth and she made sure to tattoo that moment deep into her heart.

Jane didn't expect the kiss but welcomed it by kissing Maura back just as deeply. She moved her free hand up and put it against her neck. She wished it could last longer but the banging on the door made her pull back. With a sigh she looked at the blond and kissed her lightly once more. "I'm gonna miss that." She whispered before standing up and going to the door to answer it.

Dr. Isles nodded as she stood up watching Jane. Enough words had been said already, it was all the could even say anyways. Maura gave the brunette a smile and a wink. The Dr. hoped Jane was serious about getting her life straight or what not. After all, one could only dream right?

"Jane Rizzoli, you are under arrest for the murder of Jason White." They didn't know about her killing Doyle because Maura hadn't given them the DVD. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and and will be used against you in the court of law..." Her rights were read to her as she was cuffed.

Maura pause for a second looking to the DVD and back. She hesitated, fighting a war with herself. Give it to them, keep it, burn it, hide it, a thousand things ran through her mind. "Wait!" the doctor exclaimed not moving a finger.

The arresting officer and Jane turned around, looking at Maura. "You can't take back the call to us, ma'am. She's a wanted felon. We finally got her one one murder out of her dozens." The enforcer looked down hating that Maura now knew how many she's killed.

"I just..." Maura leaned to get the DVD and pause. She gazed to it before closing her eyes and grabbing Jane's keys next to it. "I understand Sr." she said walking to them "Here are her keys officer" she handed them the object.

Jane saw the DVD in her hand and just knew that Maura was going to give it over to the cop. When she didn't Jane smiled sweetly. "Thank you." She said in a barely audible whisper. The cop took the keys. "Thank me by becoming a better person Jane" Dr. Isles answered. "You have my word, Maura." Jane smiled "Have a nice day ma'am." Officer Jensen said then shoved Jane out the door and to the cruiser.

000

Jane pleaded guilty for the murder of Jason White. Though she was saving Maura, it was still man slaughter. She was sentenced for seven years in prison, six if she had good behavior.

Sitting in her prison cell in her orange jumpsuit, she sighed and unbuttoned the top and let it fall to her waist so it became just pants. It was warm, and the only comfort the enforcer could get was to sit in the pants and her white tank top. It had been three months since she came to this hell hole. Jane tried not to count down because it just made it seem like her stay there was longer. The brunette's leg and bruises had completely healed. She had good behavior but there was one butch of a woman that knew who Jane was and planned on making her life a living hell. More so than it already was.

Maura continued on with her life still healing some wounds that were not quite closed yet. The morgue and her office were completely remodeled and she had gotten most of her team members back into action. Although her mind would travel to a place where the only person there was Jane and she would always try to distract herself from that place. It had been a while since she saw the brunette and was wondering if maybe, just maybe, she should go visit the woman.

Kate Benson had come into Maura's office and saw that she was in deep thought. The red head was the doctor's new assistant and growing friend. With the file in her hand she walked up behind her superior. "I know that look, Dr. Isles."

Dr. Isles snapped out of it as she turned to see her friend "Am I that obvious?" she asked with a smile.

Benson smirked and nodded. "Yeah. You are." She chuckled. "Why don't you go see her? We've closed the case and you're here for no reason anyway." she didn't know exactly what happened between Maura and Jane but she knew that the doctor missed her.

"You think?" Maura said before pausing. "No I can't, I mean what would I say?" she added sitting down on her chair.

She laughed. "Well you could start with 'Hi'." She shook her head and pulled the papers out of Maura's hands. "Go see her on your own or I will drive you there myself."

The blond chuckled "Wait, will you go with me? I mean you wouldn't have to get out to see her with me if you don't like. I just need a support system. But what if she doesn't want to see me? Or what if she was maybe transferred somewhere else?" she blabbered.

"I can go with you but I wont go in. Behind those doors is just for you. I don't know what went down between you two but I know you care about Jane. If you're meant to see her, you will." Kate offered a smile. "Now lets go."

Dr. Isles smiled "You are a great friend you know that?" Maura then stood up grabbing her keys "Okay, but..." she stopped "What if she hasn't changed?"

Kate smiled. "So are you and I don't like to see you sad. So if I have to take you there to maybe get a smile on your face I will." She sighed. "Then you'll know she never will and maybe you could move on."

Maura nodded "You're right, I have to do this" she took a deep breath looking to Kate letting her know he was ready.

Benson took Maura to the prison and sat in the car and watched her walk in.

Dr. Isles was tense as she walked into the reformatory. She went through security and then waited at the visiting room with others as they called in the inmate.

Hearing she had a visitor, Jane furrowed her brows and got up. She didn't worry about fixing her overalls. They were ugly any which way you wore them. Walking into the visitation room, she stood at the door, staring. "Maura?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

The blond heard Jane and stood up facing the brunette "Hello Jane" she said in a nervous tone.

Jane smiled brightly. "Hi.." She smiled and walked to the table and sat down. "It's so good to see you. I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

The blond sat down as she smiles "I didn't think I would come to be honest."

"I'm glad you did. I've missed you so much." Jane reached over offering her hand for the doctor to take. "How have you been?"

Maura glanced at the hand and debated for a second before taking it. "I've been good, things have actually turned around for me for the best" she stated.

Jane grinned and sat forward. "Really? That's great. So what made it turn around?"

"Well for starters I got a new assistant.." I look for you're reaction before I continue.

"Aw that's great. Is she any good?" Jane asked assuming the assistant was a woman.

Maura smiled "She is great, her name is Kate and we became quite found of each other" she said.

With a nod, the prisoner looked down at the table. "Well that's good, Maur." slowly she took her hand out of Maura's, thinking the woman had started to move on.

The blond saw the expression and felt the need to clear the air. After all, this woman in front of her had found her way to Maura's heart and did not want the brunette to leave that place. "Jane look at me" she asked in a soothing tone

Jane looked up slowly. "Yeah?"

"Give me your hands" I ask extending my hands palm up resting them on the table.

She moved her hands into Maura's and looked down at them before looking back into her eyes.

"Jane, you came into my heart and made it your home. I wouldn't nor do I ever want to change you and what I feel for you" I smile squeezing your hands.

"Well... I am changed. You helped me with that. I've been on my best behavior in here so I can maybe get back to you in six years instead of seven. She caressed the back of her hands with her thumbs. "So does that mean you'll wait for me?"

Dr. Isles listened as she nodded "For now I will, but I hate predicting what's to come but for now... I will" she repeated with a smirk.

Jane smiled and then leaned in, kissing her lips softly. "That's all I ask... But if you find someone better, that's not like me, don't miss out."

Maura kissed the brunette back cherishing the moment "I won't, and if it helps.. I promise to come and visit you more often" the blond smiled as she looked to their hands.

"I would love to see you more, Maur. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"I was debating coming to this place" Dr. Isles looked around to the inmates in the room visiting their families as well. "85 to 90 percent of this women enter the criminal justice system with a disturbing history of emotional, physical, and sexual abuse" the doctor adds as her gaze finds it's way back to Jane.

Jane looked down when Maura said what she did. She was quiet for a moment. "And you're looking at someone that's not in the 10 to 15 percent that hasn't been abused." She sighed and looked up. "I joined Boston Mob to get revenge on a man I thought I could trust. Court was turned in his favor. They ruled me out to be crazy and he walked away scott free." She said slow and quietly.

"Jane I'm sorry I didn't..." Maura paused feeling horrible for what she said. "I'm sorry" she stated once again in regret.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Maura, so don't be sorry. You didn't know. It's in the past and in the end that bastard still wins."

"Don't let him win Jane" Dr. Isles answered giving the brunettes hand a gentile squeeze.

"He already has."

**Sooooo what did y'all think of this chapter? Let us know in reviews!**


	8. Missing You

**Thank you so much for reading this story. It means so much to us that we have so many followers!**

_Laying on the cot, she couldn't move. Her face and ribs hurt to much from his blows. She had a horrible taste in her mouth from what he made her do. But it wasn't over. It was never just over. She could hear her mother screaming.. crying, in the next room over. The daughter could run but she doesn't for the sake of leaving her mother alone and the chance that she may get it twice over. Jane had fought back once and ended up with knives in both of her palms, pinning her down to his bed. _

_Laying on the cot, waiting for him to come back, she looked down at her palms. They had finally healed but were still pink. One last sob from her mother and Jane knew he was coming for her. She watched him bust into her room. "No, please! I still hurt. Please just leave I'm begging you!" He didn't stop he pinned the 21 year old on the bed and spread her legs as he spoke. "I win"_

"NOOOO!" Jane shot up in the bed, arms flailing. Out of breath, she realized she had been having a nightmare and wiped the sweat from her brow and the tears from her cheek. Taking a deep breath she got out of the bed and went to the barred window and looked up at the moon.

Maura wasn't able to sleep as she glanced over to her clock "3:41am" she said in a low voice as she placed her palm on her forehead. She laid there for a couple of minutes before getting out of bed.

The Doctors mind once again wondered in Jane's territory, she made herself a cup of hot coffee before sitting next to the window looking up at the stars and the moon. For a moment, a split moment, Maura felt more connected to Jane the ever.

Jane ran her fingers through her hair. Maura came to her mind. Sweet, gentle Maura. The woman was showing her a life she could have beyond the mob, beyond the violence, beyond this bars, without even being there. She smiled softly up at the moon, wondering if the blond was looking at it too.

The blond felt a sudden rush of happiness and calmness come through her body as she chuckled and smiled up to the moon. "Jane" she said under her breath wrapping her own arms around herself wishing the brunette was there.

The criminal smiled and ran her hand up her arm. "If you wanted the moon, sun, and stars I would stop at nothing to get them for you." She whispered, talking as if Maura was right there with her.

Dr. Isles felt her heart increase it's beat leaning her head on the window not wanting to break away. "Come back to me Jane, come back as a better person" the woman said as if someone else was in the room.

"The moment I get outta here, I'm going to fight for you. Imma prove to you that I can be what you need because you deserve the best." She whispered to the night sky. Jane smiled and then walked back to the bed, finally feeling at peace.

The blond smiles once again "Goodnight Jane" she stated before going back to bed. She turned to her side as she lost herself in her literally happy place.

Jane laid on her back in the top bunk and closed her eyes with a soft smile. Though she hadn't seen Maura in weeks since their third visit with one another, she felt at ease about all of it. Like everything was going to be okay.

000

The next day Maura woke up extremely happy and energetic. She decided to give Jane a call at the prison hoping it went through.

The guard came up to Jane's cell and opened it up. "Rizzoli, you got a call." Jane silently accepted it then stepped up to get cuffed. She was then walked to the phone at the end of the hall. "This is Jane." She answered, unsure of who it would be.

"Miss me?" Maura asked through the phone with a smile.

A relieved sigh came out of the prisoner. "Ohh... so much. Where've you been?"

"Boston has decided to kill each other and we are having a very busy month. Don't think I've forgotten about you Jane" the woman said as she sat down feeling like a teenager talking to her crush.

"I had hoped you hadn't. I know I haven't forgotten about you. I don't think I ever could."

Maura chuckled "How about I come see you tomorrow?" she found herself asking involuntarily.

"Really? I'd really like that. A lot actually. I miss you."

"I miss you to Jane, especially last night" the blond states with a frown.

"I feel the same.. I caught myself looking up at the moon last night, wondering if you were looking at it too." She chuckled. "But it was like three in the morning so of course you weren't."

"But I was" the blind smiled in surprised and excitement.

"You were?" She grinned. "You know... I would give you the moon and stars if you wanted them."

"I was and I know, Jane" Maura smirked with sweetness. "But all I want is... You" Dr. Isles said.

"I want you too. More than you know. I just need to get out of this place first so I can prove that I'm a better person"

"Well six year will pass by quick just don't think about it. Besides, I'll do what I can to make those years go by faster" She smiled through the phone laying down on the bed.

"Mm easier said than done, babe." She smiled and leaned back on the wall. "Well, a few more months with this good behavior and I'll be up for a conjugal meeting."

"Excited are we?" the blond giggled as she heard Jane's tone.

"Very." She chuckled. "I wish we had more than than one night together before everything came out."

"Jane, think about it in a positive way. Our first night together after all this will be like magic" she said. "Wait, who's going to give you the conjugal visit?" The blond asked wanting to hear it from Jane.

"That's true, but only if your not with someone else already." She took a breath. "I would love for you to come. It wouldn't be very romantic but.."

"But..." Maura paused as she frowned.

"But... I would love for you to come. We'll make the best out of it. Though it wouldn't be romantic, I'll make up for it when I get outta here."

"I'll come Jane, I miss your kiss, your touch, your hug, and everything surrounding us"

"I miss all that and more, Maur. I can't wait to see you again."

"I promise to come by tomorrow Jane, I need to see you to make sure your okay" The blond said siting up.

Jane watched the guard walking up to her "Time's up, Rizzoli!" Jane sighed. "Seeing you will make me okay, Maur. My time is up for the phone. I'll see you tomorrow. I-" She didn't finish the last sentence because she didn't even realize it was about to slip out until she heard her self about to say it. "Bye, Maur."

Maura nodded through the phone "I'll be there, expect me there" she then pause as she heard what was about to come out. She wanted both for her to say it, but wasn't to sure if Maura would or could say it back. "Goodbye Jane, see you soon" she answered before hanging up.

Maura let herself flop to the bed. Aside from Jane having killed her father, she was happy with the woman. She didn't know if it was bad loving a criminal. Love?. Maura questioned her own thoughts when that word came around.

000

Instead of going back to her cage, Jane was taken to the court yard to get some outside time. She went straight for the work out area and gripped the dumb bells and sat down as she started to do curl ups. After a few minutes she laid down on her back and started lifting the weights over her head. Getting into it Jane didn't hear nor see a woman walk up and drag her fingers from the start of the bench and then between Jane's legs. Feeling the contact she quickly dropped the weights and sat up quickly. "Tha hell?"

"Oh come on don't act like you don't like it." the tall, muscular, red hair woman said with a smirk.

Jane stood up and glared. "Not from you I don't. I suggest you keep walking."

The red head walked up to Jane sitting straddling the bench as looked to Jane "Let me have a taste of you" she said licking her lips.

Jane quivered with disgust. "Hell no. You'd have to kill me first before I let you do that."

"That could be a arranged" the woman stood up with a quickness moving behind Jane and taking a knif out outing it on her throat. "How about now?" she asked looking to her surroundings with caution.

Jane didn't flinch. "Ew, you would want to eat out a dead corpse? Creepy much?" She chuckled. "And how the hell did you get that in here?"

"No jokes kitty, and I've been here long enough to know how the system works." the red hair presses the knife a bit harder "Now, we are going behind the building and you will give me a taste" she said giving Jane's cheek a lick.

"Did you seriously just call me kitty? Ugh" She took a deep breath and tried to move her neck away from the blade. "I CAN NOT catch a flyin' break can I?" With a grunt she said "Fine. Lets go."

"Move it kitty" the woman commanded as she stood up letting Jane go first. She stops behind Jane yet keeping her distance just a bit. The woman checked out the brunettes ass "Damn it" she said butting her bottom lip.

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Jane moved around the corner of the building and waited for the red head. The moment the woman came around the corner, Jane grabbed her head and sent her face first into the brick wall, then somehow grabbed the knife out of her hand. "When I say no, I mean hell no."

"You stupid bitch you broke my nose!" The woman exclaimed in pain trying to grab her nose in agony.

"I told you not to call me Kitty." She smirked. "Don't come near me again. You don't know who your messin' with."

"You're gonna pay for this! You hear me? You're gonna pay!" she yelled as she moved back before turning and running away.

Jane watched her run away then looked down at the knife. With a sigh she chunked it as far as she could over the barbed wire fences. Taking a deep breath she looked through the chain metal and sighed. "Freedom..."

Maura finally got to work and began her autopsy. The thought of Jane circled around her mind and smiled every time. Tomorrow couldn't come any faster as Maura kept as busy as possible to let the minutes rush by. "Jane" she smirked dazing out.

Jane sighed heavily and went back to her cell and laid down on the bed. "Damn Maura.. I want to get to you as quick as I can." She whispered to herself.

Day turned into night and Maura was almost in a rush to sleep for the first time.

The next day Maura got up and ready. She had a white blows and a red pencil skirt with some red high heels. She took her keys and took off driving to the reformatory. The doctor went through security and a pat down before heading to the visitors room and waited.

When Jane was told she had a visitor, she flew off the bed and pulled her messy hair into a pony tail and went out with the guard and went to the room Maura was in. Bright eyes matched the smile that was on her face. "Hi" Looking the blond up and down she smirked. "Mm you look sexy."

Maura stood up seeing Jane come in "Hi Jane" she replied with a smile. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" she added.

Jane let out a laugh. "Don't lie. This orange is not flattering. Why do you think I just wear my tank and push the suit to be pants?" She chuckled and looked around, while they still stood, and hugged the honey blond. "Mm I miss this."

"I'm serious Jane, it brings out the seriousness in your eyes. It's quite sexy actually" The woman smirked moving towards the brunette. Dr. Isles hugged the woman back forcefully squeezing her with all she had "as do I baby".

Jane smiled and hugged her back for as long as she could before the guard came up and hit Jane on the back with his nightstick. With a grunt, Jane let go and looked back at him with a glare.

Maura let go of Jane "I'm sorry I just couldn't let go.." she glanced to the guard before sitting down.

The murderer sat down across the table from Maura acting like her back didn't hurt. "It's okay." reaching over she took the doctor's hands in hers and smiled. "Thank you for coming. You're visits are the only thing I have to look forward to. Well that and getting the hell outta this place."

Maura had a frown on her face as she took the woman's hands. "I wish things could have been different" the blond said with a sigh.

"Me too, babe. I know a part of you hates me for what I did to you father but just trust me... I had to do it. I had to do it for myself."

**BOOM! Cliffhanger!**

**Let us know what you think! **


	9. Here, Kitty

Things in prison were becoming darker by the day. The only bright place was the visitation room when Maura was there. Today Rizzoli was getting a cell mate for the first time during her stay. Hearing the keys hit the bars of her cage, Jane sat up from her top bunk and looked down as he opened the door. In walked the red head that attacked her earlier in the month.

The woman walked in an stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jane. "Can I change cell mates?" she asked the guard looking to the brunette not breaking eye contact.

Jane smirked at the woman's question. The guard shoved her inside. "No! Suck it up and deal with it." He locked the cage door again and walked away.

"Scared, Kitty?" Jane asked with a bit of humor in her voice.

The red head walked up to her side of the bed and places her things there. "Screw you" the woman said with rage.

Jane chuckled. "You tried that.. didn't work out in your favor. How's that nose, Tyson?"

The woman turned with fury glaring at Jane. "Listen bitch, I'm trying to be on my best behavior. So as much as I want to rip that smile right out of your face I can't. I need to get out of this mess to avenge my fathers murder. Now, I know you probably want to get out of here as well and by making our life's miserable, that will be impossible. So with this said, I call it a truce." the red hair tall woman said in a altered state.

Jane smirked. "Alright alright. As long as you don't touch me in any way like that again, we're cool. I'm trying to be on my best behavior so I can get outta here and finally be able to be with the one I wanna be with so I understand." She sat against the wall and looked down at her. "So you know who killed your father?"

The woman sat down across from Jane "Yeah we'll being locked up here for ages turns you into a monster" she chuckled. "All I know is that someone shot him. They didn't want to tell me anymore so I'm making it my mission to find that son of a bitch who did it ya know?" she added.

Jane nodded. "I fight my past everyday here. I'm trying to be a better person for my... girlfriend. I guess I could call her that." She sighed and nodded. "Who was your father?" the enforcer then asked.

"I could relate, I hope you get to her soon before she gets tired of waiting" the woman said before sitting all the way back on the bed and leaning her back on the wall. "Patty Doyle" she continued as she looked to Jane.

"Pa-Patty Doyle?" She asked with wide eyes. Then cleared her throat and looked toward the window.

"Yeah, you know him?" the woman asked as she saw the brunettes expression.

"Yeah, I know him. He- He killed my mother when I was twenty-one." She said looking back at her.

"Are you sure it was him?" she glared the brunette.

"I'm very sure. Doyle happened to be my mother's boyfriend once upon a nightmare." She tensed and looked down at the scars on both sides of each of her hands.

"Look my father wasn't the best man but... He had his times. I'm his only kid. Although its been said he has another daughter somewhere or whatever. For now, I'm it." she stated with a bit of animosity.

Jane looked at her. "Yeah, sure." She took a deep breath and laid down on the bed, her thumb running over the scar on the top of her right hand.

"What happen there?" she asked looking to the scars.

"You don't wanna know." She said staring up at the ceiling, showing no emotion.

"We haven't been properly introduced with all this bullshit" The woman said laying down on her bed. "My name is Anaya, Anaya Doyle" she said turning her head to see the woman.

Jane looked over at her as she laid there. "Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli." She wondered if the red head would recognize her name.

"Wait, you're from..." she pauses siting up. "This isn't good is it, we are both enemies. Fuck someone is playing a sick joke on us for reals" Anaya said with an annoyed chuckle.

Jane saw her move and decided to sit up as well. "Boston Mob. Yeah, but I don't think it's a joke, Anaya."

"Then what the fuck do you call this?" she asked with anger.

Jane shook her head. "Hell if I know, but it ain't funny."

Anaya sighed as she laid back down "Are we gonna have to kill each other or something? cause quite frankly all I want to do is get out and have a Martini or whatever the fuck I can get my hands on."

The enforcer chuckled. "I hope not, because I really don't have the energy for it. How about we be on our best behavior and we try to get along?"

"That sounds like a deal, just don't try to poison me or whatever" she laughed.

Jane chuckled. "Nah, I don't wanna stay in here longer. Same goes for you though."

"I'll try not to" Anaya said with a chuckle.

000

Couple of days passed by and it was time for the conjugal visit. Maura couldn't be more excited for this day. She put on a royal blue strapless dress with a black long sleeve vest along with her black high heels. Her hair for the first time in a long time was straight, showing the actual long length of it. She had a bright smile that could blind anyone looking to it and hummed a tuneful song as she got in the car. Once she drove and got to the prison, she went to her usual reunite, however this time she was led into a small room with a bed, window, and a table. She sat there waiting for what seemed like hours.

"Just knock when your finished, Rizzoli." Jane nodded and was let into the room.

When her eyes landed on the goddess before her, her jaw hung loose as her eyes roamed slowly over her body. "Maura? Oh my god.." She whispered. "You look... you look absolutely gorgeous." She smiled and took a few steps closer to the doctor. Jane offered her hand for Maura to take.

Dr. Isles smiled content at Jane's reaction. "I'm glad you like" she smirked taking the brunettes hand as she stood up.

Jane bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Mm I love." She smirked before pulling Maura close and kissing her with passion and fervor.

Maura moved closer to Jane as she then kissed her back like she had never kissed anyone in her life.

Jane reached behind Maura and slowly unzipped the back of the beautiful dress, never breaking contact with her lips. "Mm" She hummed against her mouth. She wanted this to be special even if they were in a prison.

"I missed you" the blond said in between the kiss feeling her dress loosen up.

"You're all I can think about. I've missed you so much." Gently she slides Maura's dress down. Rough hands move up smooth sides and knead voluptuous breasts.

Dr. Isles leaned to capture Jane's lips yet again. This woman became her addiction, became her life, became her every day thought. Maura then undid the brunettes suit and slid it off with gentleness.

Jane smiled brightly then pulled her own tank top off. She wasn't sure if it was too soon to say but it may be needed to keep this woman waiting for six years. Looking into her eyes, She cupped the blond's cheeks and spoke. "I love you, Maura."

Maura looked to woman with a smile. She didn't think, couldn't think, couldn't even realize what had just happened. But with a soothing tone, and with such firmness the blonde replied. "I love you too Jane" Maura kissed the brunettes neck as she said it.

Jane grinned and picked the woman up and laid her down on the bed. Nothing could make her happier. She was a woman that used to shun love away. To think people were stupid to fall in love. That love was just out there to hurt you in every way. That was all before she met Maura. The wonderful goddess of a woman came into her life and changed the criminal for the better.

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me" the blond smiled pulling Jane down into a kiss.

"It would be an honor." Jane whispered against her lips and returned her kiss. Her scarred hand running down her tight torso and down to the light curls of her core. Her middle finger rubbing circles around her sensitive nub. Jane wanted Maura to get as wet as possible. Finally moving her hand a lil lower her index and ring finger parted the woman's lips, middle finger massaged the edges of her opening before moving in slowly. One finger to start with.

Maura spread her legs allowing the woman all the access she needed and wanted. Her walls contracted feeling herself drip with her wetness. Her muscles tensed up with every touch of the brunette. "Jane" she moaned feeling for the first time in a long time the woman's touch.

Jane smiled against her lips then moved down to kiss and suck on her neck and collarbone. The criminal entered a second finger curling them as she pumped in and out.

Dr. Isles gasped as she wrapped her legs around Jane pulling her closer. She tilted he head back as her hands roamed freely on the woman's torso.

Gentle but hungry kisses trailed down the blond's body. Finally between her legs, Jane continued to pump in and out but now she leaned down and flicked her clit continuously with her tongue wanting to please the woman.

Maura ran her hand through the criminals hair as she arched her back to the brunettes mouth. "I... I love you" she mumbled as her arousal intensified.

Jane stopped for a moment and looked up at Maura with a smile. "I love you too baby." She then went back and continued to please her. Jane continued this for about fifteen minutes. Moving back up after the blond came she kissed her lips deeply, letting Maura taste herself.

The wait was finally over, Dr. Isles had dreamed for this moment far to long. She panted trying to catch her breath as her body still quivered from the climax. "Mmmm" she hummed licking her lips as she smirked.

Jane hovered her body over the blond's before rolling over and pulling Maura close. Silence fell over them for a moment or two before the prisoner spoke. "Please wait for me..."

"I have been Jane, and I will. I have fallen for you and honestly I don't want anyone else. It's insane really I mean, I'm in love with my fathers killer but... I can't pull away from you, not now, not ever" she answered with firmness looking to the brunettes with a smile.

Rizzoli nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you said that." She took a deep breath. "I had my reasons, they weren't as cold blooded as you think they were. Oh! And I'm cell mates with Patty's other daughter. Have you ever heard of Anaya?"

"Wait, wait, wait... What?" Maura quickly sat up looking to Jane confused.

Jane sat up with her and nodded. "Yeah, Anaya Doyle. I don't know if she has the same mother as you or not but she's his daughter. And she's out for revenge on the one that killed him..."

"Jane" she said concern ignoring all other facts focusing on the last part. Maura took the brunettes hand, "does she know it was you?"

Jane held Maura's hand and shook her head. "I don't think so. She does know that I'm the enforcer for the Boston mob. She was moved to my cell last night. Somebody wants both or one of us dead..."

"What If she finds out?" Maura then asked as she turned straddling the woman. "Jane I can't loose you too, I just can't" the blond said with tears in her eyes.

"It probably wont end well..." Jane had a 'just in case' plan in the works. "You won't loose me because I refuse to loose you."

"Promise me I won't loose you, promise me please" Maura almost begged as she asked.

"I give you my word, Maur, you won't loose me. I'll make sure of it.."

"I'm counting on it Jane Rizzoli, I'm holding your word for it" the blond commented in a firm tone. "Now we this said, I have a sister?" Maura then asked rolling off her lover and laying next to her.

"Yeah you have a sister... she already came on to me once and tried to slice my throat. I thank god Ur the sane one in the family."

Dr. Isles quickly turned as she sat up "She what?" she asked not knowing weather she was upset because she woman came on to Jane, because the woman tried slicing her throat, or both.

"Yeah... but don't worry I didn't let her do anything.. and now that we're cell mates we both agreed to be civil. I just hope she doesn't find out it was me..."

The blond ran her hand through her own hair as she brought her knees up to her chest while she looked down to the sheets. "What does she look like?" Maura asked curiously.

Jane put her arm around her after getting up and putting her tank and pants back on. "Well, she's a bit on the big side, red hair, hazel eyes. Looks just like Doyle."

Dr. Isles studied Jane as she dressed. "Does she know I... I exist?" she asked doubtfully.

Jane nodded. "She does but she doesn't know anything else about you. Should I tell her?"

"No, no. It's best she doesn't know about me. Especially considering the fact I'm sleeping with the enemy, if you will" Maura states with a half smile listening to the irony of her words as she reached her hand out for the brunettes.

She smiled and took Maura's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Okay, I wont tell her." The criminal laid down and brought the doctor with her, holding her close. "I don't want this to end.."

"How long do we have?" the doctor asked placing her leg over the woman's hip closing all gaps as she looked to her.

"Either until I knock on that door or until an hour and a half is up. So maybe thirty more minutes."

"Can we..." Maura smirked not finishing her sentence as she straddled the woman fully naked.

Jane looked up at Maura and smiled. Moving her hands up the woman's thighs then her sides. "Can we what babe? Say it."

"Can we make love one last time?" the woman asked leaning over placing small wet kisses on Jane's neck.

She smiled and pulled Maura down again then flipped them over, laying between the blond's legs. "Yes."

**Does anyone have any suggestions on scenarios for the up coming chapters? Let us know in reviews**

**You guys rock!**


	10. Sanctuary

**This one is a lil more involved. We had fun! Hope you do as well**

**Enjoy!**

It had been almost a year since Jane was made a prisoner of the Boston Prison. She hated it but at least she made a friend and could at least see Maura every once in a while. However since she came to this hell hole, her name had been passed around. There were enemy mob families that were in prison and have been plotting Jane's take down for months.

"They're planning to kill you."

"What?"

"You have enemies in here, Jane. They're planning to kill you soon. Either in the mess hall or out in the courtyard. Don't let your guard down. I've got your back" Anaya said.

Maura no longer counted the days to Jane's release, it seemed like an eternity when she did. She buried herself in her work, her friend, and she began to run everyday for as long as her feet could take her. Life around Boston was, boring if you will. Jane was her happiness, her world, her life, and without her things seemed dull.

Jane needed to get out of prison for more reasons than one now. She needed to live, to keep her promise to Maura that she would come back to her. She knew she couldn't let whomever kill her. This prisoner was going to turn her life around and all because of one woman.

Dr. Isles had never been so happy with her lover. Although they were not official, Maura couldn't help but feel as if Jane was well hers. It was early morning and visiting days in prison. The blond decided to pay Jane a visit without letting her know she was going this time. The doctor wanted to surprise the criminal she couldn't keep her mind off of.

"Rizzoli. You got a visitor."

Jane smiled brightly and Anaya just shook her head with a smirk. Hopping up and over to the door, Jane offered her hands and let the guard cuff her then happily went with him to the room. Once in there, she was released from her chains. "Maura, this is a surprise." The brunette smiled as she sat down and offered her hands for the doctor to take.

"Its good to see you too Jane" Maura smirked as she sat down taking her hands.

She smiled and kissed her knuckles. "So you missed me huh?" Jane asked.

"More then you can imagine. I don't quite comprehend why but, I just can't stop thinking about you" the doctor said squeezing the brunettes hand.

"It's 'cause I'm awesome." Jane laughed. "I can't stop thinkin' about you either, Maura. You're such an incredible person."

Dr. Isles blushes looking to their hands intertwine. "I need you out Jane, I'm thinking about getting a good lawyer and getting you out of here" Maura stated in a low tone.

"Really?" She said wide eyed. "You'd do that?"

Maura nodded "Yes, but I'm having an internal battle with myself about this." she frowned looking to Jane.

"I'm not going to ask you to, Maura. Do what's in your heart. You put me in here for a reason, do you want me out?" Jane was hoping she did because it would save her from having to escape.

"We'll I was kind of hopping you would maybe convince me or give me a good enough reason to" she added with half of a smile.

"I have a good reason or two. Well, other than wanting to start my life with you and prove to you that I can be a better person." Jane stated.

"Besides me?" she asked hoping Jane would change for herself as well.

"Yeah... One I'm living with a ticking time bomb and two I have enemies in this place that are plotting to kill me... I have a plan to escape. It's sloppy but it could get me out." The prisoner whispered.

The doctor took a deep breath before speaking. "I'll do everything I can to get you out of this then, but... I hope you really have changed Jane" the blond stated.

"I've changed. I want nothing more than to be with you. To be the person you need me to be. I'm done with the mob. I promise you."

"And if you break the promise?" Maura asked looking down.

"I wont. If I get outta here alive, I'm all yours if you want me."

"Of course I want you Jane, I want you more then I've ever wanted anything or anyone in my life. I just... I hope I'm not just a game to you" the blond added

Jane got up from her chair and got down on her knees beside Maura, holding her hands. "I give you my word that you are not a game... Maura I..." She sighed. "Maur, I fell in love with you."

Maura gazes into the brunettes eyes as she gave half a smile. "You mean it? Because I don't think I could take another loss" the blond said.

"I mean it Maura. You somehow broke down all of the walls, barbed wired and electrical fences and rottweilers that were guarding my heart."

Dr. Isles smiled as she leaned down capturing the lips of the criminal. "I love you Jane, and I will do everything in my power to get you out" she stated brushing her palm long side the brunettes jawline.

Jane kissed her back deeply, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist and then hugging her.

"Alright Rizzoli! Times up!" The guard shouted. Jane looked up at Maura with longing eyes. "Get me out and I'll show you everything."

The honey blond nodded as she stood up along with Jane "I will, and Jane?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Jane spoke as she was cuffed once again.

"Don't forget that I love you" Maura said with a smile as she watched Jane with love and lust in her eyes.

000

About a week and a half had passed and Jane hadn't heard anything about any lawyer but she knew her time was drawing closer and closer to an end. Either she was going to die by the hand of the enemy or escape. And if it came down to it, Jane would make sure the latter happened.

Sitting on the cot, fidgeting with her scars, the prisoner was getting a nervous feeling. Anaya wasn't in the cage with her, so lonely thoughts started to cloud Jane's mind.

"Rizzoli.. Time to get some fresh air."

With a little more resistance than usual, the woman finally went. The sun was bright as she stepped out and the door was locked behind her. Clenching her jaws along with her fists, her eyes got used to the light and now she could see the other criminals around her. Most of them were looking right at her.

Maura was doing all she could to get the woman out of there. One lawyer in specific wanted to help both of them out but was asking for more then just money, of course the blond wasn't having it. Yet she knew one way or another, the brunette was getting out of there, whether it was alive or... That part, Dr. Isles refused to get to.

The prisoners were set out on a mission. A mission that involved someone dying at whatever cost. It was war of the gangs, of the clicks, of the mobs, and one in specific was out to get Jane. As the tall, well built brunette scanned Jane as she came out, she proceeded to approach the woman.

Every muscles in Rizzoli's body tensed as she saw this woman approach. She didn't see any make shift weapons in her hands, but it didn't mean she didn't have any. Jane stayed close to the wall to avoid someone coming up behind her. "What do you want?" She asked the woman.

"I suggest you find an excuse to go back inside because their out to get you" she whispered as she passed by Jane.

"Isn't everyone? Shouldn't they take a chill pill? I did kill White after all."

"Jane you don't understand today is your day. They will bring you down one way or another" the brunette stated leaning against the wall yet keeping her distance from the criminal.

Jane smirked slightly. "No one will bring me down... I'm Jane Fuckin Rizzoli."

"You've been warned Jane" The brunette smirked as she walked away nodding to the rest of the Mob.

The enforcer took a deep breath as she saw the nod towards the group of freaks. Seeing them start to walk up on her, Jane hauled ass down the side of the building then around the corner, and to the back of the building. There was where she saw freedom. That freedom had inspired her to everyday walk by it and use a pair of pliers, she stole from one of the janitors, and cut a link or two unnoticed. Thankfully she had almost gotten it mostly cut so she could pry it open.

The mob moved quicker with a speed hard to be seen. Once out of sight from the guards, they ran trying to catch up to the woman.

Hearing them coming Jane moved to the fence and found her opening. It wasn't quiet big enough but she made it out, getting cut in several different places along the way. Running a bit she met back up with the mob and waved and ran down the fenced in 'hall' of sorts toward the opening gate. Getting to the gate she looked up and saw the barbed wire. "Shit.."

Some of the girls tried to make themselves fit through the opening. "Come back Rizzoli, we just want to talk!" a leader of the clique yelled out. They were out to get Jane, one way or another they were gonna accomplish their mission. It was either Jane, or their heads for failing.

"Maura... I'm doin' this for you." Jane ran and jumped on the fence and started climbing. When her hands went for the barbed wire she yelled out in pain but didn't give up. As she climbed over it it cut up other parts of her body. Falling to the ground of freedom 15 feet below she groaned as the breath left her lungs forcibly. The others caught up to Jane at the fence but looked at the wire. The enforcer got up just as they hit the gate.

Sirens went off and that was when Jane hauled ass once again and headed for the city nearby.

"We will get you Jane. We will find you and get you!" they all yelled out with rage knowing their mob leaders would have their heads for letting her go.

Maura had an anxious feeling all day but had covers it up with autopsy after autopsy. The blond found some comfort knowing the next day she would see her beloved Jane.

Jane had made it to Maura's house in a little over two hours. She was dodging people right and left but had finally made it to her destination. Moving around the house she was glad to see that the doctor kept a safe house but also knew she had no way in. Her blood was left on the front door handle where she tried to get in and on a few of the window seals before she finally sat on the back porch in a corner behind a chair just to stay out of sight.

Dr. Isles was finally going home after a long day at the job. It seemed like today all of Boston decided to kill themselves or what not. Half of those people however came from the prison where Jane was held at. Most of the cadavers had stab wounds and or were decapitated. All signs of execution style and or revenge, this had troubled Maura all day long. She came around as she parked her car at the entrance. As she got closer and closer to her door, she realized there were reddish brown stains on the floor leading around her house. The doctor took out a taser gun from her purse as she approached the backyard. Dr. Isles spotted a silhouette at the corner of the porch. She slowly came around it, not making a sound, almost holding her breath. Once close enough, she jumped out tasering the individual "You chose the wrong house to mess with jerk!" the blond yelled out.

Jane yelled out. "No no... ahh fuck!" She fell over against the side of the house. Shaking from the shock. "Ahh... Maur... please.." She groaned, praying the defending doctor wouldn't taser her again.

"Jane?" Maura asked confused as she raised a brow tilting her head confused. "Holy scalpel, Jane!" the blond called out once she realized it was her lover. Dr. Isles quickly put the taser away kneeling down next to the brunette. "are you okay? How did... Why are you... Oh my god Jane!" the woman could not make complete sentences come out of her mouth.

Jane reached for Maura's hand. "You woke me up.." She said jokingly in a weak voice. Closing her eyes again, she tried to speak. "I escaped... gonna kill.. don't send me back.." the escaped convict whispered.

Maura took Jane's hand bringing it up to kiss it. "Awe were you dreaming?" she asked sarcastically and caressing the woman's face with her free hand. "Breath, just take a Deep breath and try to calm down" she added hoping the criminal would gain some strength to stand up.

She groaned and took a deep breath before slowly getting up with Maura's help. "At least I know you can take care of yourself." Jane stated as she slowly walked in the house through the back door after Maura unlocked it. "I'm sorry.. I had to escape...They were comin' for me."

The blond had tears of joy and fear all coming out at the same time. "After things happened with my father and Jason I prepared myself just in case" the woman answered leading Jane into the couch. "But aside from me, who was coming after you?" she asked sitting the brunette down gently.

Jane sat down slowly and looked up at her. "I'm.. I'm getting' blood all over your couch." She sighed not really wanting to tell her but knew she had to. "Oh just a few members from Doyle's gang... They know... they have to, which means so does Anaya."

"I'm sorry Jane... " was all the blond could say as she studied The brunettes wounds. "Stay here, don't go anywhere" she commanded as she then went to the bathroom taking out a first aid kid and coming back to the brunette with a quickness. "Lay down" she asked as she knelt next to the criminal and putting the first aid kid on the small table next to the couch.

"Not your fault... at least we're together now." She gave a half smile then waited for Maura to come back. Laying down painfully she winced. "Barbed wire is a bitch.."

"I can't believe you climbed that fence Jane" Maura said shacking her head as she began to disinfect the cuts in the brunettes body.

"I... I did it for you... I had to keep my promise and staying would have made me break it." Jane gripped the back cushion of the couch as the cuts began to sting. "Ohh shhhhiiit"

"Just keep talking to me, try not to move" she stated as she began to stitch up the wounds that needed to be closed. "I didn't think you would escape, wait, I could go to jail for harvesting a fugitive!" she gasped looking to Jane.

Jane's eyes opened when Maura came out with the fact. "I'll leave.. Just fix me and I'll leave as soon as your done. "Okay?" She moved her hand up and gently placed it on Maura's face. "I won't let you get in trouble for this. I love you too much for that." Jane then closed her eyes. Maura would be sent to prison if she was caught with Jane, an escaped convict.

She was going to loose the woman after all.

**Reviews are like giving cake to a fat kid!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Lets Hope

**Thank you so much for sticking with us thus far. Sorry for the delay on this chapter but its up now and for the NC17 people we've made up for it :D**

**Enjoy**

**We own nothing... sadly enough**

The escaped fugitive left Maura that night after the blond had fallen asleep. She went back to her place making sure the coast was clear and changed into her Red Sox t-shirt, hat and jeans. Grabbing her stash of cash, Jane left and went to west Boston to rent a motel room for a night.

Dr. Isles woke up in the middle of the night as she heard scratching on the window. She stood up walking towards it and peeking out "Damn branch" she murmured as she realized it was windy. "Jane?" she called out remembering the brunette was there. "Jane?" the woman walked around her house looking for her lover, yet couldn't find her. She sat down on the couch looking around "Why would you leave me?" Maura whispered as she covered her face with her hands.

The next morning, after a long sleepless night Jane used the phone in the room and dialed Maura's cell number. She sat there waiting for a answer, hoping to hear her voice.

Maura had slept on the couch hoping Jane would come back. She hear her phone ring and quickly sat up reaching to the table and answering "Isles."

"Hey, Sweetie. I'm sorry I had to leave but after what you said, I couldn't let you go to prison for harboring me. Especially being Doyle's daughter."

"Jane, you left me" was the only thing that came out of the blonds mouth as she heard the woman.

"Maura... I didn't know if the cops would show up there last night. You're too good to go to jail. You're too good for that, for those people.." She then thought; _For me. _

"So if one of the many mob members come looking for you here then what?" Maura asked furious.

"Shit... Maura, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to protect you or be the cause to send you to prison right along with me?"

"I just want you Jane. I could get all the help you want and need. I have lawyers I have people, I just need you here and need you to let me help you!" the honey blond almost yelled back to Jane.

"Okay.. then I'm coming home, to you. Give me about an hour."

Jane hung up then walked out the door. She made her way through the streets of Boston, staying out of sight with her hat down low. She made it to Maura's in a little over the estimated time and knocked on her back door.

"Did she just hand up?" Maura looked at her phone tossing it to the floor as she realized the brunette hung up. Dr. Isles sat in her couch for what seemed like hours as she then heard the a knock at the door, she slowly stood up. "Who is it?" she asked moving towards the door with precaution.

"It's Jane.." She said through the door then looked down at her bandaged hands. "Can I come in?"

"Jane?" she asked as she ran to the door opening it. As Maura saw the brunette, she lunged herself to the woman clinging on to her.

Cringing and wincing with the pain she was now enduring from the hug against all of her cuts, she lightly hugged the woman back. "Miss me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Dr. Isles quickly jumped back as she remembered the woman's wounds. "I did, come in please" the blond ushered Jane inside.

Jane walked inside and shook her head. "It's okay... your hugs are worth it."

Maura then punched the woman's arm gently "You hung up on me, that was rude" she then pouted walking with Jane to the couch.

She chuckled and sat down on the couch with her, then placed her arm around her. "Sorry. I thought that was a goodbye." She kissed her cheek. "I really missed you."

"I don't recall saying goodbye to you" The doctor stated leaning into Jane with ease being careful. "I missed you too, don't ever leave me again. Do you hear me?" the woman asked taking a deep breath.

"I hear you baby, I hear you... but right now, I just wanna feel you." Dipping her head low as she whispered, Jane kissed the blond's lips slowly, passionately.

Maura looked up kissing the woman back as she places her hand on the brunettes chest. She move around to straddle Jane with gentleness.

Jane moves her hands slowly up her thighs then over Maura's sides and finally rested on each side of her neck. The kiss never breaking. The criminal was in pain but she wanted this. They needed this.

"Jane I don't want to hurt you" she mumbled in between the kiss.

Jane hummed. "Just a few scratches. Its all good." She whispered against the doctor's lips.

Maura nodded still keeping caution when she touched or moved around the brunette. "Jane" she whispered pulling back looking deep in her eyes.

The enforcer looked back into Maura's eyes and smiled softly. She loved to hear her name come out of the woman's mouth.

Dr. Isles leaned as she kissed her cheek then whispered to her ear "Make love to me"

"With pleasure." Jane whispered then ushered Maura to stand up. Taking the blond's hand, the taller woman walked back to the bedroom with her. If they were making love, they shouldn't do it on the couch. With her bandaged hands Jane pulled the woman close and kissed her with passion. It was a little difficult but she pushed her skirt down, and grinned finding to panties. With the other hand, she reached up and knocked her own hat off and let it fall to the floor.

Maura followed Jane's lead. Once in the bedroom, the blond noticed the criminal struggling a bit. "Allow me" she states as she took off The woman's shirt following by her pants, bra and underwear letting each garment slide off with ease.

Jane smiled brightly and watched Maura do as she pleased with the clothes. Sliding her fingers under Maura's shirt, Jane pushed it up and over her head, then fumbled with the latch on the bra until she popped it open. Sliding it off Jane took the ample breasts in her hands before leaning down and sucking one nipple into her mouth.

Dr. Isles tilted her head back as she ran her hands through the woman's hair now that it was free from the ball cap. The blond arched her back to Jane's mouth as she felt herself getting more and more aroused by the second

Moving one hand to the core of the blond, her middle finger circled the sensitive nub as she backed Maura up to the bed and laid her down gently. The lust taking the pain away, she moved her knee against the doctor's pussy.

Maura laid down as she parted her legs allowing the movements. "I missed you baby" the blond mumble as she bit her bottom lip letting out a groan.

"I've missed you more. Now I'm free and all yours and hopefully I'll stay that way." Jane made out with the woman while teasing each nipple until finally she started kissing her way down the blond's body and hovered over her ready and willing core.

The blond smirked and gasped as she felt the brunette go lower and lower. She grabbed the sheets beneath her bracing herself for Jane's entrance.

Jane's tongue moved up the length of Maura's pussy. If she couldn't pleasure her with her fingers, the enforcer was going to make damn sure she pleasured her with her mouth.

"fuuu" the woman almost called out as she felt her body be covered with chills.

The tip of Jane's muscle flicked the nub with quickness, then without warning she went down and dove into her opening. Shoving her tongue in and pulling it out, swiftly. Once she completed that task for the first round, the criminal covered Maura's sex with her mouth and moaned heavily, sending vibrations into her, wanting the woman to cum.

Maura gripped the sheets as she felt the vibration. Her body arched and her muscles coiled contracting her walls. "Ja...ne!" she let out a yell as her breathing increased.

"C'mon babe! Cum for me!" She went back down and moaned against her crotch once more moving the tip of her tongue in and out of her opening as she did.

Dr. Isles let her own hands trail down her own body as she reached Jane's hands. She intertwined their fingers together as she let out a moan reaching her climax. "Baby!" she called out as her body quivered.

Jane licked the doctor clean slowly and sensually before coming back up to kiss her. Allowing Maura to taste herself. Finally after a moment, the convict rolled off of her and settled to the side with a smile. "Wow..."

"Mmmm" Maura licked her own lips as she hummed. "Jane, that was... I missed that" the blond could barely speak through her pant.

"I missed that too, Maura. Soon I'll be completely free and this can happen everyday if you want."

Maura turned to straddle the woman with the little strength she had left "I will never let you go back to that place. You belong here, with me" she said with a smile.

"Thank you. I wanna be with you. I wanna prove to you that I can be everything you need. I wanna spend everyday, every minute, every second kissing you. You're my future."

The doctor leaned down kissing Jane then pulled back up "I love you baby and we will make all our ideas, and wants come true. You and I will get as far as we can go Jane."

"I'd like that."

000

Jane had been staying with Maura for a couple of days now. She made sure not to make a mess of things just in case someone came by she could slip out the fire escape. Maura going to prison for harboring a fugitive was the last thing the criminal wanted for her girlfriend.

After Maura came back from an outing she heard the door bell ring twice, pause, then once more letting Jane know it was her before she walked through the door. Jane looked at her from the kitchen. "Hey sweetie. You find anything out?"

Maura had been more then happy having her not yet so official girlfriend around. She wouldn't have it any other way and was doing everything in her power to keep it that way. "You mean besides discovering that stretching out your DNA goes from the earth to the moon and back 6,000 times?" the blond asked with a smile as she took off her heels locking the door behind her.

Jane chuckled and walked to the blond in the living room and welcomed her with a hug and kiss. "Yes, besides that."

Dr. Isles kissed the brunette back and moaned into the kiss. Once receded she smiled "Well according to the lawyers, they found out something that might make you a free woman for sure. But they refuse to tell me anything else until they were confident enough that the information was correct" Maura then hugged Jane holding tight to her.

Rizzoli kissed her head as she held the woman in her arms. "Mm sounds promising. So you don't know nothing about anything of what they have that could allow me to be free?"

"Not quite sure" The blond squeezed her a bit. "However, one of the lawyers had a slip and mentioned something about self defense. Of course when I tried going back to the topic they dented such issue. I hate to guess but I'm assuming we have to ride along with the storm for now" she stated.

The fugitive took a breath and nodded. "Well at least we have some hope. I just have to continue to lay low and fight my urge to go visit you at work." She smiled slightly. "Maybe it will all be over soon and we can go to living a normal life."

"Let's hope it is over soon" Maura answered. "You know, since you can't visit me at work..." she pauses kissing the brunette "you can show me how big that urge is right now" Dr. Isles said running her hand down the woman's torso.

Jane smirked and watched Maura's finger go down her body. Looking back into the hazel eyes she walked forward pushing Maura against the wall and her body against the smaller woman's. "I'd be happy too." Moving her hand slowly up Dr. Isles' thigh, she just barely reached her core before quickly backing up and turning toward the kitchen. "Since we can't have lunch together, I figured I'd make dinner." She looked over her shoulder to see Maura's reaction to what she just did.

Her eyes shut close savoring the moment as she leaned into kiss the brunette and felt her pull back. Dr. Isles quickly opened her eyes as she saw Jane walking away. "Hey, hey, What? That's it? You can't just... You can't just tease me and walk away!" the blond snapped glaring at her lover. "Come here I'm not done with you" Maura rushed to the criminal.

"Aw are you horny?" Jane laughed and when Maura rushed to her, the brunette quickly turned around grabbed Maura by the hips, lifted her, and sat the blond on the island counter. Leaning up, Jane captured her lips with hunger and fierceness. Moving her hands down the Maura's thighs she then wrapped her legs around her waist.

Dr. Isles squealed as she was lifted up and sat down. She giggled with joy as she looked into Jane's eyes. "Very" she replied before leaning in and kissing the woman constricting her thighs around brunette.

Clearing the island of pans and spatulas with two swipes of her hands and arms, Jane laid the doctor down on the counter and climbed on top, hovering over her body, supporting her weight on her hands on either side of her. Kissing the woman was like absolute paradise, making love to her was just out of this world. It was easy to want to become a better person for Maura Isles.

Dr. Isles laid gently on the cold marble as looked up seeing such beauty before her. "I love you Jane" Maura said in a soothing tone cupping Jane's cheek.

"Ditto." The former enforcer leaned down and kissed the doctor with such passion, such lust, such love. Moving her hand down, she moved up the bottom of her skirt then gave a smile into the kiss. "No underwear. Good girl." She mumbled against Maura's lips, right before moving her fingers between the wet folds.

"Just how you like it baby" she whispered as she then let out a small gasp feeling woman in between her thighs

Jane licked her bottom lip slowly as she moved her two digits into her opening and began to pump. Slipping her tongue into the blond's mouth she thrust hard and fast, there was no love making in mind, it was pure fucking.

"Fuck me Jane, fuck me hard" the blond demanded arching her hips to the brunettes fingers. She wrapped her thighs around the woman pulling her close as she kissed her with lust.

Jane used her free hand to unbutton the woman's blouse then her bra from the front and went down sucking on a nipple hard, swirling her tongue around it. She slammed another finger inside her and pumped hard, fast and deep, curling them, hitting her g-spot.

Maura ran her hand trough Jane's hair tangling her fingers as she gave it a tug. Her free hand ran down along to her own breast massaging it biting her bottom lip as she felt the thrust.

Rizzoli let out a groan. She loved her hair being pulled, but only by Maura. Once the blond got used to her three fingers, Jane added another and moved half her hand in quickly. Her other hand went under the small of the doctor's back and lifted her slightly.

Maura tugged harder as she arched her whole body to Jane's touch. "Jane!" she yelled out as her free hand grabbed the top corner of the island holding on tight.

"Give into me" Jane's mouth went up to Maura's pulse point and bit down on her neck to cause a new sensation, but not to break the skin. Curling her fingers against her walls she then spread them as far as the silk would let her.

Dr. Isles let go of Jane's hair and raised her hand up to the other side of the island holding on to the edge with both hands now. "Baby, I'm... Almost..." she mumbled as she Moaned loudly hearing her voice echo through the house. Her walls coil around Jane's fingers feeling her wetness drip out of her. Maura then let out one last moan followed by a gasp as she reached her climax feeling her eyes almost roll to the back of her head.

Jane smiled and brought Maura down from her high, kissing her lips, jaw, neck and chest as she slowly pulled out. "Mm perfection."

The blond's body trembled as she came down from her peak. She panted closing her eyes feeling her walls still caving in from her apex.

The brunette's body slowly sunk to lay on top of Maura's. Kissing the dip in the middle of her collarbone she smiled. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm" the woman said biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to ease her arousal.

Jane moved her hand down and cupped Maura's core moving it every which way slowly, helping her work her way down to normal again. "So how 'bout that dinner?"

"Dinner sounds lovely in..." Maura looked to Jane kissing her slightly "15 minutes" the blond then chuckled taking a deep breath.

Rizzoli chuckled and kissed her nose right before flipping them over on the counter and laying under her girlfriend, to make sure Maura was comfortable. Wrapping her arms around her, Jane cuddled. "Sounds good."

Dr. Isles straddles the woman as she rested her head on the woman's chest. "Jane?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What are we?" Dr. Isles asked making herself comfortable.

Jane took a deep breath. "We are what you want us to be. I'm the bad guy remember? I want to be what _you're _comfortable with."

"I want to be with you and only you Jane... But I don't want to turn this into something more if you done want to" she added lowering her tone almost mumbling the last part.

"I want this to be more. I want to be with you and only you. Ever since I met you I couldn't get you out of my head. Maura I want to be your girlfriend, you're lover, you're soul mate, and your friend. I love you. I haven't loved anyone in a very long time and I'm glad you broke that curse. I'm glad you broke down all the walls around my heart, conquered the fire breathing dragon at the entrance, and finally rescued me from myself. I want to be with you now and for as long as you want me.. and then some."

"That's beautiful Baby. Now the question is..." Maura looked down blushing slightly as she tried to make words out of the question in her head.

Jane raised a brow. "What? What's the question?"

"Will you..." The blond took a deep breath before looking to Jane. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked feeling her heart beat faster then ever.

With a smile Jane answered. "I thought we already were."

**Reviews are like magical unicorns on rainbows for us! **


	12. The Reason

**This is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the ride!**

It had been couple of weeks since they had heard anything from the lawyers. Although Maura tried not to express her worry around Jane, it was all beginning to feel unstable. The blond sat on her desk as she took a breath trying to clear her thought of all negative ones. Maura looked at her monitor as her screen saver revealed a picture of Jane and Maura kissing. The doctor smiled as she then took out her cellphone calling her now, girlfriend.

Hearing her cellphone ring, Jane leaned back on the couch to pull it out of her front pocket. Seeing Maura's name she unlocked the cell then answered the call. "Hey, babe." The smile she had could almost be heard through the phone.

"What are you wearing?" she giggles through the phone.

Jane chuckled. "Well I'm wearing my work out pants and a dark blue sports bra. I just got finished working out with that Perfect Pullup Bar you gave me."

"Mmm" Maura hummed as she but her bottom lip. "I shouldn't have asked." she whispered with a grin.

The criminal smirked. "No? And why is that. Are you picturing yourself with me right now?" Jane asked in a higher pitched questioning voice.

The blond cleared her throat as she tried to play it off "What? Me? No, I would never" she said smiling once again through the phone.

"No? That's disappointing. I'm thinking about being with you right now."

Dr. Isles laughed "Baby there isn't a moment I don't think about you and I together. It's kind of why I called" she stated leaning back on her chair.

"Yeah? Well is the door closed? Are you alone?"

"Yes, yes, and yeah" she giggled. "But no I was actually going to ask, before your mind wonders in dangerous territories, if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight. I want to take you somewhere" Maura grinned.

Jane chuckled. "Yeah, because my mind was on those territories." She thought about what Maura just asked. "I... I don't think I can babe. I'm kinda an escaped convict."

The woman chuckles " I figured." Maura then pauses "Baby no one will see you, can you jut trust me?" she asked.

"I trust you. Where we going to eat where no one can see me?" Jane's curiosity spiked.

"Leave that to your girlfriend all I ask is that you be ready by 8" she asked sweetly.

"Okay" The brunette smirked. "I'll be ready and waiting"

"I love you" the woman said with a smile.

"I love you too"

Dr. Isles hung up the phone as she took a deep breath. She then made a couple of calls and called in some favors, she wanted this night to be unforgettable. As eight came around, Maura closes up the office and drove home to her lover. Once there, she parked the car and went in. "Jane, baby, I'm home!" she called out.

Hearing Maura come in, Jane came out with a grin on along with black slacks and a purple button up shirt. Her hair was even in neater curls. "Hey, Maur." She smirked and walked towards her, greeting the woman with a kiss to the lips.

"Well hello there" she greeted back as her hand wrapped around the woman's neck loosely.

Jane grinned and snaked her arms around the shorter woman's waist. "Mm hi. So where we headed?"

"It's a surprise" she kissed the woman before giving her a tight hug and squeeze then let go.

"Okay, I'm kinda excited to see what you have up your sleeve. Lets go babe." She smirked and bounced out the door like a little kid.

Dr. Isles smiled watching Jane as she then closed the door behind her. She got in the car with the brunette and drove off "Hey" she said glanced to Jane.

Jane looked over at her girlfriend, and took her hand in her own. "Hey."

"Jane, I..." she paused squeezing the brunettes hand before looking back to the road.

Furrowing her brows, the convict squeezed Maura's hand lightly as well. "What? What is it baby?"

"I will do everything I can to make you a free woman again" the doctor stated.

The passenger brought the driver's fingers to her lips and kissed them. "I know you will. I trust you."

"I will not rest till I find every way possible" the blond added.

"I love you for that." Jane stated with a smile. Once they finally got to the place, Jane smirked over at her girlfriend before getting out of the car and looking around.

Maura walked over to her girlfriend as she took her hand. "The John Hancock Tower, Boston's tallest structure" the woman informed looking to Jane before walking to the entrance.

"I thought this looked familiar." She grinned. Once they went to the entrance, Jane looked toward the floor, allowing her hair to drape around her face to hide her identity as they walked.

"Don't worry, in a couple of minutes this whole building will be empty for you and I" Dr. Isles said taking Jane's hand as she walked in the elevator going all the way up to the roof.

"How in the world did you manage all of this?"

"I pulled some strings" she smiled as they got off the elevator to the roof. Once there, a table could be seen with candles, a bottle of wine, red roses, and dinner served.

"You are incredible, you know that?" Jane smiled looking at the scenery in front of her. Walking over to the table, the couple sat down. The criminal looked over at the beauty and smirked.

Maura reached over to take Jane's hand loving her expression. "This is the beginning baby" she whispered kissing the back of the fugitive's hand.

Jane smirked at Maura's words and kiss. "And I'm lovin' it." She bit her lip back and stared into her eyes. "So, what's the meaning behind this very romantic dinner, Maur?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you Jane. I hate the fact that you have to be at the house all the time. It's almost as if you never left jail since you can't come out" the blond answered with half of a smile.

"Yeah well I would much rather be in your house with you. Being with you is much better than being in prison. Better food." She chuckled.

"Food huh? Is that why you're at my place all the time?" Maura giggled.

"Yeah that's pretty much why. I enjoy the food...especially the taco nights." She winked

"We haven't had tac..." she pause as she saw Jane's expression. "Oh! I umm I see.." she blushed.

The fugitive starter cracking up. "Yeah now ya see." While they laughed Maura's cell phone went off. It was the lawyers wanting to share some good news.

Dr. Isles answered as a bright smile came accessed her face. "Yes, we are in the middle of dinner but I'll see you guys after. Thank you once again" she said hanging up the phone before looking to her girlfriend.

"Who was that?"

"The lawyers, they said they have some great news for us. We have to meet them after dinner" she replied anxiously

"Great news?" Jane repeated. "That may mean I'm a free woman." She said with a grin and wide eyes.

"I could only be assuming but even in a situation like this, I can't be guessing" the doctor stated taking the woman's hand.

Jane held Maura's hand and nodded. "Okay okay. Well I won't get my hopes up until I hear the news. Lets eat this delicious meal before it gets cold."

"Yes let's" Dr. Isles kissed Jane's hand before letting go and looking to her food.

The brunette smiled and picked up her fork and took a bite of her fish. "Mm this is... oh my god.."

The blond nodded taking a bite with a smile then looking out to the Charles River.

After dinner was eaten, Jane sat back with her hand on her stomach. "Wow! Now that was dinner. You don't get that in prison." She chuckled. Reaching over she grabbed her glass of wine and finished off the last gulp. "Thank you for bringing me here tonight. It was perfect babe."

"You're very welcome Jane. Did you know that the river travels through 22 cities and towns until reaching the Atlantic Ocean?" she asked gazing out to the beautiful scenery.

"I know that now." Jane smirked. "And did you know that no matter what I look at what I think about what I say... I always end with you on my mind?"

Maura turned to look at the brunette "I did not know that" she blushed looking down.

"And now you do."

000

Once they left the building and got back into Maura's car, the blond drove off to the Lawyer's office. It was after hours for the two men but they were happy to help. Walking into the empty place, he, Mr. David Barkley, showed them to his personal office and asked the women to take a seat. Jane was a bit nervous. She tried to hide it but was playing with the scars on her hands.

Dr. Isles looked to Jane as she sat down and reached over taking her hand. "It's okay, whatever it is we'll be fine" the woman then offered a sweet smile.

Jane looked up to see the comforting eyes and smile of her girlfriend and immediately relaxed. Lacing her fingers with Maura's, the escapee looked at Barkley once he sat down at his desk. "So, what's the great news?"

Barkley look at both women as he smiled "Anxious are we?" he asked going through his files.

"Just a bit." Jane smiled and sat straighter in her chair.

Maura giggles as she nodded.

"Very well then" the lawyer began with a smirk. "So it seems to us that the Judge has decided to drop all charges against you" he paused looking to them before explaining any further.

Jane's brows raised. "Not that I'm complaining but... why?"

Dr. Isles felt a smile come across her face as she looked to Jane then to the lawyer.

"Well seems to him like it was all done in self defense. We dug around a bit and found a video from the night Dr. Maura Rizzoli and Jason white had an altercation" he tried not to go into details to much on what Maura went through. "We convinced him you saved Dr. Isles here and that the only reason you escaped was to continue protecting her. We might have extended the truth a bit and told him there were death threats from inside the jail done to the Doctor and you found out about it. They are very well aware of the rivalry between both mobs and understand how dangerous it could be. We were in luck that the judge and jury found that a bit romantic and insane therefore decided to you know, Set you free to continue with your duty and protecting the Doctor here" David stated leaning back on his chair with a grin.

There was a small grin that came across Jane's face very slowly as he continued to speak. "So.. I'm free? I'm free." The former enforcer looked over at Maura and grinned. "Who knew being romantic could get you outta jail?" There was such happiness in Rizzoli's eyes. Such relief and love.

Maura chuckled as she quickly leaned over to hug her not so criminal girlfriend. "Baby you're free! You are finally free" she whispered.

Jane hugged Maura back and smiled. Standing up she held her hand out to Barkley. "Thank you. So much." Shaking hands with him he chuckled.

"Get outta here, you two love birds. Go live your new life, Rizzoli."

Looking at her girlfriend, the chargeless woman grinned and walked out of the building and stood on the sidewalk taking her first breath of freedom.

000

_It's been a few weeks since the news from the lawyer. I've kept my promises to Maura. I've changed. I've cleaned myself up. News had spread around to the mob families, that weren't yet in prison, that I was a free woman but we agreed to a truce since I killed Jason. For a woman to stand up to a man in his rank in the mob, the others saw it as respectable. I'm completely out of my former position as an enforcer and completely out of the business. Now I have a new job. It's temporary but Maura thinks that working in the cafe of the BPD would be good for me. Yeah, she's the one that got me the job. The boss makes me want to strangle him but.. I didn't say that._

_I'm more in love than ever before. Maura is my everything. If not for her, I may not be alive today. I gave her a new promise. I promised to always be by her side. To love her and cherish her in every way possible for the rest of my life. I wanna marry the doctor some day and with working in the cafe I'm at least saving up for a promise ring. _

_I've found my reason for living... Maura Isles._

**The End.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this story as much as we have! This is our first collaboration so tell us what you think. Yes we know there may be some typos in it but that's because I'm lazy and don't read back over it lol I want yall to see it as soon as possible. **

**Reviews are our gift. The stories we come up with are yours. **

**We have a new one we're working on now called Outbreak: Lock 'n' Load. I suggest you go check it out. It's gonna be different. ;)**

**Love you all!**


End file.
